


Dream of Me

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Multi, Some angst, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Bare feet running. Lightning cracks followed by a roar of thunder. Blonde hair whips back in forth in the looming storm. The woman stops and turns her head. Piercing green eyes glint back at her, questioning. Calloused fingers reach out for her. She trudges forward hands outstretched in return. But it’s too late. Again.  Just as their fingertips touch, slowly she falls back like some force has pushed her down. “Regina!” One second a haunting face gravitating for her and then like the snap of fingers, gone.Or, the one where Regina and Emma are both cursed in Hyperion Heights during season 7.
Relationships: Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills, Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Mulan/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a long one-shot of snippets and such during season 7, with Emma included as well, but once I started writing it turned into something longer with more plot points, give or take. Basically I just really wanted Emma to be in season 7 too, and this is my idea of how she would've fit.

**MAY**

_Bare feet clomp through the soft green brush, running like honey all sweet and slow. The sun gleams off beads of dew. Her flowy white dress is whipping in the wind, delicate hands holding it up so she doesn’t trip. Blonde curls lazily bouncing up and down in every which way. She stops and turns her head. Piercing green eyes glint back at her, laughing. She holds out her hand. She trudges forward hands outstretched in return. But it’s too late. Just as their fingertips touch, slowly she falls back like some force has pulled her down. One second she’s there and then like the snap of fingers, gone._

Roni awakes with a huff. She jolts upright, eyes wide, hand over her heart. Beads of sweat drip down her chest. She sighs and glances at the alarm clock, which reads 3:00 AM. “Ay dios mío.” Running her hand through her hair she hops off the bed and shuffles to the kitchen. She shoots back a glass of water when she hears a noise from downstairs. The bar. Stealthily, she reaches for her baseball bat behind her night stand and tiptoes down the stairs.

She makes it to the entryway and notices a tangle of red hair hunched over, digging around for something.

“Oy! Hands up!” Roni yells, bat at the ready.

The stranger startles and turns around, puts one hand on her chest and the other on her knee, and bends over. “Bloody hell, you scared me half to death.”

“Kelly?”

“Hey, sis.”

Roni rolls her eyes, “What the fuck are you doing here in the middle of the night?”

“I thought bartenders didn’t sleep,” she grunts, “What, you think that’s gonna scare me?” she points at the bat.

Roni’s hands are gripped tight around the bat, and she’s at a batter’s stance like she’s about to hit a homerun. She huffs and lowers it so the tip hits the floor with a clank, “Please, I thought you were an intruder,” she scoffs, “And I’ll have you know, I’m the scariest broad on the block. So intimidating, men would fall to their knees at the sight of me. I strike fear into the hearts of those who dare get in my way.” She takes a few steps forward and trips. Falls flat on her face.

Kelly cackles and helps her up, “You were saying?”

“Shut up,” Roni shivers and wraps her arms around herself, eyes darting around the floor avoiding Kelly’s gaze.

“Oh shit, it happened again, didn’t it?” Kelly implies.

Roni walks to the bar and pours herself a shot, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well whatever’s going on, you know you can talk to me, right?” Kelly reaches for Roni’s hand and squeezes it gently. Roni retracts it and lays her hands on Kelly’s shoulders. She smiles. “I know.” She lets go. “So why are you here?”

Kelly sighs, “Thought I left my phone. Must be hiding in my car or something.”

“Here, I’ll walk you out,” Roni puts one arm around Kelly’s shoulders, and once at the door she pulls her in for a tight hug. Kelly rubs her back and kisses her cheek. “I’m serious about what I said. I’m here if you need me, sis.”

They pull apart and Roni squeezes her elbow, “See you tomorrow, have a good night.”

“Night,” Kelly shuts the door behind her. Roni lets go of the breath she’s been holding in.

___

Her head is throbbing. Why did she open a bar again? She wonders after days like today where she only gets a thirty minute break. Right, her papi. It wouldn’t be so difficult if it weren’t for that pompous bitch Victoria Belfry. Threatening to take this away. The one place she truly feels at home. But that dream from last night. The same one she has every night. It’s like her mind is trying to tell her something. Who is she? The woman in her dream. She feels familiar. Roni ferociously scrubs down the bar with her rag. Pull yourself together she mutters. The bar door opens. Without looking up she yells, “Sorry, we’re closed!”

“Ah shit, really?” a voice says. “It’s only 10 pm.”

“We close early on Mondays.”

“Oh.”

She looks up to find a man, probably in his thirties, dark hair, green and blue flannel, jeans that look like they’ve been worn for years, and a pair of boots scuffed beyond repair. His eyes are sullen and red. He turns around with his shoulders slumped.

“Wait!” she says. He stops and turns around again. “It’s fine. Besides, you look like you could use a drink.” He smiles and walks over to the bar and plops down on a stool.

“Thanks, miss…

“Roni.”

“Thanks, Roni,” he runs his hand through his hair. “So does that make you the owner?”

“You betcha.”

“You look like you could use a drink too.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I don’t mean-you just seem a bit frazzled. I’m sorry, I’ve had kind of a weird week,” he mutters.

Roni looks perplexed but doesn’t say anything. She opens a beer and slides it over to him. Pours herself a shot and swallows it in one gulp. She feels the burn trickle down her throat. Pours herself another. Before she drinks it, though, she asks, “So, what’s your story?”

He takes a few sips of his beer and chuckles, “Well, apparently I’m a dad.”

“Oh? Congratulations!”

The man just stares at her blankly.

“Or not?” Roni frowns.

“Some kid came to my apartment last night and said I was her father,” he takes a swig. “There’s no way though.”

Roni shakes her head and downs another shot, “You’d be surprised.”

“I’m not..it’s just, I’m not like that,” he gives her a serious look. “There’s no reasonable explanation for me being her father. I can’t be.”

Roni’s eyes light up, “Wait, is your name Henry?”

“Yeah…”

“Let me guess, the kid’s name is Lucy?”

“How’d you know?”

Roni smiles. “I’m a friend of her mom’s. She came in the other day rambling about how she found her real dad.”

“Huh. Did she tell you about the book?”

“What book?”

“I’m an author. I wrote this story about fairytales, and Lucy seems to think it’s real and that we’re all characters in it, and we were all cursed to this land” he chuckles. “Crazy, right?”

Roni blinks, “Yeah, how ‘bout that.” She doesn’t mention her dream. Not that it has anything to do with Lucy’s theory, anyway. Right? She shakes the thought away and glances at her watch. “Well, it’s getting late and I gotta get up early, so..”

“Right,” Henry pulls out his wallet, but Roni stops him. “Drink’s on the house, don’t worry about it.”

“Wow, I’ll have to come here more often. Best service in town,” he grins.

Roni hums, “If only some people thought so.”

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing. Just don’t know how much longer we’ll be open. Ya know, bills and stuff,” she rubs her temples.

“If there’s anything I can do..”

“Don’t worry about it Henry, have a good night, alright?” she nods her chin toward the door. Henry looks at her with worrisome eyes, but waves goodbye and heads out the door. She follows him and locks it with a click.

___

**JUNE**

Roni awoke yet again in a cold sweat. Another dream. She jumps out of bed and heads to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Looking in the mirror, she frowns. Why doesn’t she look older? It’s almost like she’s living in the same nightmare over and over again. She shakes the thought away, gets dressed, and goes downstairs to start the day.

She walks to the front door to grab the paper. As soon as she steps outside she’s hit by a body and is thrown to the ground. She groans and reaches for her head. When she opens her eyes a blonde woman is on top of her, struggling to get up. Wait. Blonde?

“Oh shit. Lady, I’m so sorry,” she huffs. “I didn’t see you there. It’s like you came out of nowhere.” The woman gets up and offers Roni her hand. Roni just glares and gets up herself, and claps her hands together getting the dust off.

“That’s because I walked out of my bar. Probably why you wouldn’t have seen me,” Roni winces. “What were you doing anyway?”

The woman hunches over with her hands on her knees, “Morning run. The only way I can stay in shape,” she notices Roni’s arm. “Fuck. Your arm. It’s bleeding…are you okay?”

Roni looks down at her elbow and grimaces. “I’ll be fine. ‘S just a scratch.”

“Can I at least help you clean it up? I feel terrible,” green eyes plead with her. She reaches out for the wound, but Roni pulls away. “It’s fine, really. I’m capable of cleaning a simple flesh wound.” Roni picks up the paper she came out for in the first place and walks back inside, leaving the blonde woman stunned. With a long and tired sigh, she continues with her run.

Roni closes the door and leans against it, breathing deep and heavy. Why was her heart beating out of her chest? Probably has something to do with getting trampled by a gorgeous blonde. No. She can’t be having these feelings. Not when she has a bar to take care of. Why does everything have to be so difficult with her? She quickly sanitizes and patches up her wound, and gets ready for opening.

___

“Can I get you anything else?” Roni wipes down the counter, smiling at Henry as he takes a bite of his burger. He wipes his mouth. “No, thanks, this is perfect.” Roni smirks and heads across the room to bust tables.

As she’s wiping down tables the front door opens, and while walking back toward the bar someone bumps into her. A beer bottle falls from her grasp, but before it hits the floor a hand grabs it just in time.

“We gotta stop running into each other like this,” a voice says.

“You,” Roni gasps and forgets how to breathe. The blonde. She walks away and sets the tray of bottles on the counter. “Can I help you with something?”

The woman looked puzzled and frowned. “No, I actually came by to see how you were. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Roni raises her eyebrows before blushing, “Oh?” Henry snickered from his seat to which Roni glared back at him.

“I still feel terrible about this morning and thought the least I could do is buy you a drink,” the blonde said with a sheepish smile.

“From my own bar?”

“Um…no? How ‘bout coffee? There’s this terrific place right around the corner.” She rubs her hand on the back of her neck. Patiently waiting for a reply. “So, whaddya say?”

Roni opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Henry notices her struggling like a fish out of water and steps in. “She’d love to.” Roni gives him a look but then looks at the blonde. She smiles and nods. “Sure. I’m Roni, by the way. And you are?” she holds out her hand.

“Elena,” the blonde shakes it, “But you can call me Lane.”

“Okay, Lane, how does Sunday sound? It’s my only day off.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll meet you here? 10 am?” Lane asks.

“I’ll be here,” Roni smiles and leans back on the bar, and crosses her arms. With that Lane waves goodbye as she exits the bar. As soon as she’s gone Roni bolts forward and punches Henry in the arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For involving yourself in my personal life,” Roni leans forward on the bar, and gives him her best death glare.

“Oh come on Roni, I was helping you out. Clearly you needed it or I wouldn’t have said anything. Besides, you like her.”

Roni scoffs, “I do not. I’ve known her for a total of five minutes.”

“Sometimes that’s all it takes,” Henry smirks. Roni grabs the dish towel off her shoulders and throws it at him. “Finish your burger,” she smirks and shakes her head, then saunters off.

___

“So, did you meet her?” Lucy asks, taking a big bite of one of Sabine’s beignets. Lucy says Sabine’s beignets are the best in all the lands, but honestly who doesn’t say that? It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that she’s best friends with her mother. Probably. Powdered sugar dusted Lucy’s nose. Roni stared at her quizzically then leaned forward to wipe Lucy’s nose. “Meet who?”

“Em-,” Lucy’s eyes widened. “Lane..”

Roni crosses her arms, “How do you know Lane?” Before Lucy could answer Roni sighs and rolls her eyes, “Wait, let me guess. Henry told you?”  
Lucy shrugs her shoulders. Roni chuckles. “You sure know how to push buttons, don’tcha?”

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Lucy smirks.

“Right, the curse thing,” Roni huffs. She closes her eyes and leans forward so her elbows are resting on her knees. “Just please be careful, sweets. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I will! And anyway, Henry wasn’t the one who told me. Lane did.”

Roni frowns, “So you do know her.”

“Of course! She’s my grandma,” Lucy grins. “One of them, anyway. She doesn’t know though.”

“Honey-

“Roni, I promise it’s fine. You don’t need to worry about them. They’re good people,” Lucy pleads.

“Oh, it’s not them I’m worried about,” Roni mutters under her breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, Luce. Go get your things before you mom gets here,” Roni grabs her empty plate and rinses it off in the sink. Lucy gathers her backpack and books before she runs to the bathroom. A minute later she emerges, with a timid look on her face, “Hey Roni?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” she shuffles and fidgets with her hands. “I just want my life back. My real life.” Roni leans down to Lucy’s eye level and touches her cheek, softly, and wipes away the tears with her thumb. “Cariño, whatever’s bothering you, things have a way of working themselves out. No matter what happens, your mother loves you. Alright?” Lucy nods.

Roni stands up and Lucy rushes forward to give her a hug. Roni lets out an oof before hugging her back. “Hey, just out of curiosity, if the curse is real-and I’m not saying it is-who cast it?”

“I’m not sure you’re ready for that,” Lucy winces.

Roni crosses her arms. “Um, okay, how does it break?”

“With true loves kiss of course!” Lucy beams.

“Ah, of course,” Roni shakes her head and chuckles. Lucy’s mom, Jacinda, walks through the door and yells for Lucy. “Coming!” Lucy yells back, then shoots one more look at Roni. “So have fun on your date Sunday,” Lucy winks and runs off leaving Roni with a bewildered look.

“Wait, what?”

___

Before Henry even had a chance to say hey to his curly haired friend as he crossed the threshold into her bar, he felt a hand grab him by the neck of his shirt, and pull him into the distillery room. Speaking of. “What the hell, Roni?”

“I have questions,” Roni fumes.

Henry put his hands on his hips, “I could say the same,” he looks down to where Roni’s fist was wrinkling his shirt. She startingly gets the message and unhooks her grasp. She begins pacing back in forth. Henry can't take the silence. “Roni, you’re gonna create a hole in the floor if you keep doing that. What’s going on?”

“Did you know?”

“Did I know what?”

“That Lane was in your story,” Roni crosses her arms in front of her chest, done pacing for the moment.

Ah. So that’s what this is about, Henry thinks. “Well, technically the woman in the story is Emma. Lucy seems to think that’s who Lane is.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re encouraging her,” Roni huffs.

“No, but I’m not exactly denying it.”

“And why’s that?”

Henry rubs his arms, suddenly feeling a cold draft in the room. “She’s just a kid. It keeps her entertained.”

Roni rolls her eyes. “Is that all?”

“I guess I’ve kind of been hoping to get to know Jacinda better,” Henry rubs the back of his neck.

“Thought so,” Roni replies with a smug face. “Just, be considerate. Lucy’s in a fragile state right now. If you start dating her mom she’s going to think some curse will break, and everyone will be happy. She’s been blabbing about all these fairytale characters, as you know. I just don’t want to see her disappointed when she realizes none of it’s true.”

Henry hums in agreement, “I don’t mean to sound like a dick, but why do you care so much?”

“Because….’cause you and I both know this is the real world, and in the real world people don’t get happy endings left and right. It’s just a bunch of heartbreak and pain. All I know is pain,” Roni swallows thickly, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Henry asks quietly, stepping forward. Roni tenses up and steps back. “No, I’m fine, I’ve just grown to care for the kid is all.” Henry eyes her like he knows she’s clearly hiding something, but lets it go. She’ll talk when she’s ready. He grabs her elbow as he’s leaving to let her know he’ll be there to talk to. Once he’s out of sight she falls to the floor and leans against a barrel. She finally lets the teardrops fall.

___

Roni wakes up Sunday morning with a feeling of dread. It’s not that she doesn’t want to see Lane. She does. It’s just, with everything going on, does she really need a distraction right now? Lane seems like a decent person, not to mention she’s cute, but it’s just too hard. Roni sighs. It’s just one date. It’ll be fine. Maybe it won’t even be good, she thinks. She rushes out of bed and gets ready.

As soon as the clock on her phone reads 10 am she hears a knock on the front door. She smiles and opens it to find Lane, bright emerald eyes shimmering in the morning light and all. The sun is bouncing off her blonde curls in a way that almost makes it look like she’s wearing a golden halo. Roni can’t stop staring. “Ready to go?”

Roni blinks before she clears her throat and nods, “Yes, just let me grab my bag.” She runs back behind the bar, grabs it, and locks the door behind her. She turns around and Lane leads the way down the street.

When Lane said the café was just down the street, she wasn’t kidding. It took them less than five minutes to walk there. As soon as they stepped inside Roni was in awe of the place. Right in front was the coffee bar adorned with a gorgeous espresso machine, containers full of beans, an emaculate industrial coffee grinder, shiny blenders, shelves stocked with freshly baked goods, and everything else you’d need to run a cute little café.

But that’s not even the best part. What efficiently captured Roni’s attention was the rows and rows of bookshelves stacked full. In the front corner of the café was a little reading area with various styles of comfortable seating, and the place was decorated with plants of all kinds. Not to mention the various forms of crystals puttering around and stunning artwork on the walls.

“Wow, this place is so….fresh,” Roni gapes.

“I’ll be sure to tell the owner,” Lane grins, and walks behind the counter. She bumps her hip against the girl standing there and whispers, “I got this one.” Roni freezes in place and isn’t aware of what to say.

“Wait, you work here?”

Lane licks her lips, “Hmm, try again.”

Roni frowns then widens her eyes like she finally caught on. “This place…this place is yours?”

“Yes ma’am,” she playfully salutes. “What can I getcha?”

“Uh, well, I guess I’ll have an iced chai latte with almond milk, and an apple danish.”

“Oooh, good choice. The apple ones are the best in town,” Lane winks. Roni starts to pull out her wallet but Lane stops her. “Hey, it’s on me, remember?” Roni feels a tinge of red forming on her cheeks. “Go grab us a seat and I’ll be right over.”

Roni lightly chuckles and walks over to the couch by the front window, oblivious to Lane checking her out as she went. The girl she bumped before leans in close to her ear and whispers, “So, who’s the hot chick?”

Lane jumps and grabs her chest. “Jesus, Sky, warn a girl next time.” Scarlet just stares back at her, eyebrows raised, encouraging her to get on with it.

“I kind of ran into her the other day,” Lane says, as she starts making the drinks.

“Okay…?” Scarlet is thoroughly confused.

Lane rolls her eyes, “I was out for my morning run and I literally ran into her and knocked her down. I felt really awful, so I went back to check on her and see how her arm was-she might’ve bled a bit-and I got her to go out with me?”

“Is that a question?”

“Ugh, I’m so bad at this. I just…I’m not getting any younger, and I guess I just felt a connection.”

“Yeah, a connection of your bodies. Get it?” Scarlet finger guns at Lane and then blows at the nonexistent smoke.

“You’re such an idiot,” Lane shakes her head.

“I expect full details tomorrow,” Scarlet says with a wolfish grin and moves back to the cash register. “Now, get over there woman! You can’t just leave her waiting.”

“Hey there,” Lane sits beside Roni and places the drinks and danish on the wooden table. “Sorry it took so long, my employees are a bit talkative today.”

Roni chuckles, “It’s alright. That looks yummy,” Roni looks at the danish. She takes a giant bite out of it and moans with delight. “Wow, you weren’t kidding,” she says with her mouth full. Lane takes a sip of her drink and laughs. “You have crumbs on your face,” she reaches over and brushes them away.

Roni blushes, “Thanks.” They gaze at each other, frozen, for what feels like eternity. After a stilted silence Roni clears her throat. “So, uh, what’re you drinking?”

“Hot chocolate,” Lane gleams with pride, and whipped cream on her lip. She wipes it off with her arm.

“Wait, let me get this straight….the woman who owns a coffee shop is drinking hot chocolate?” Roni crosses her arms.

“Weird, right? I’m not really a coffee person,” Lane shifts in her seat. “Which is why half of it’s kind of like a book store. Although, the books aren’t for sale actually, they’re my private collection.”

“Wow, that’s a shit ton of books ya got there, Lane.”

Lane covers her face with her hands of out embarrassment, “The goal is for people to stay here longer than five minutes. I wanted it to be an environment where they can relax for hours. Like a home away from home, if you will.”

Roni stays silent for a moment to let her finish, but she doesn’t say anything else. “That’s amazing, Lane.” This time it’s Lane’s turn to blush. “I do have one question though. What’s with all the crystals and dreamcatchers?”

“Ah. Yeah, I’m not really sure, but I just feel connected to them somehow. Like, they’ll protect me and keep out evil. Crazy, I know.”

Roni eyes her curiously, “Not so crazy. Although, I’m partial to just wielding a baseball bat behind the counter.”

Lane laughs so loud other patrons gave her a look, “I knew there was something mystifying about you, Roni.”

Roni brings her arms up and flexes them with gumption. “Where do you think I got these guns?” She kisses her right arm then drops them back down to her lap. They chatted for another hour or so, laughing here and there, and then it was time for Roni to go. “Well, I had a lovely time Lane, but I should probably head out now. Things to do.”

“Yeah, of course. I had fun.”

Together they walk to the front door, and before Roni leaves she turns around, “Thanks again, for the drink. And danish,” she smirks.

“Hey, it’s the least I could do after running into you. Literally,” Lane chuckles.

“Well I’m glad you did,” Roni winks. “I’ll see ya around.” She leaves without another word.

___

**JULY**

_Bare feet running. Lightning cracks followed by a roar of thunder. Blonde hair whips back in forth in the looming storm. The woman stops and turns her head. Piercing green eyes glint back at her, questioning. Calloused fingers reach out for her. She trudges forward hands outstretched in return. But it’s too late. Again. Just as their fingertips touch, slowly she falls back like some force has pushed her down. “Regina!” One second a haunting face gravitating for her and then like the snap of fingers, gone._

Roni wakes up in a cold sweat. Her bed soaked. “Regina?” She rubs her groggy eyes and hops in the shower. As soon as she’s out she calls her sister and puts it on speaker while she gets dressed. It rings and rings but finally she picks up.

“It’s 5am, this better be good,” Kelly groans.

“I need help with something. It’s important.” Roni says before sliding into her skinny jeans. Her foot goes through the rip in the knee and makes the hole even bigger. “Fuck!”

“I’ll say. What’s going on, Ron?”

Roni huffs and puts on a different pair of jeans along with an AC/DC muscle tee. “I met someone.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Well, that’s the thing. I feel like I know her from somewhere. She’s….familiar.”

“You’ve probably seen her in the bar before,” Kelly adds. Roni rolls her eyes. “No, it’s not that…what if she’s..?”

“What if she’s what?” Kelly waits for her to finish.

“What if she’s the woman I’ve been dreaming about?” Kelly contemplates what to say without setting her off. She’s already on edge for crying out loud. The silence is deafening. “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t think you’re crazy. I think you’ve been under a lot of stress lately, and your body is reacting,” Kelly tries to calm her down. “I think you need a break. Let me take your shift at the bar today.”

Roni sighs, “That’s not necessary-

-I insist,” Kelly interrupts her. “I’ll be over at 2 pm, no buts. It’s for your own good.” Roni complies and shakes her head, “Okay.”

“Love ya,” Kelly says and hangs up. Roni rolls her eyes and throws her phone on the bed. She rips off her clothes and jumps back in bed with a grunt. Within a matter of minutes she falls back asleep.

She wakes up hours later with a dry mouth and headache when her phone rings. “What?” she moans. She rubs her temple.

“I’m picking up lunch before I come into work. A couple tacos from this food truck downtown. Do you want anything?” Kelly asks.

Roni yawns, “What time is it?”

“It’s almost noon.”

Roni shoots up and looks at her clock on the nightstand, “Fuck, why did you let me sleep so late?”

“I’m not your mother,” Kelly smirks. “Besides, you need your beauty rest. So, what do you want?” Roni rolls her eyes, “One steak and one chicken please.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.”

___

Kelly picks up beer bottles from one of the booths by the front window, and grimaces when a sticky residue gets left behind. “Yuck. People really are pigs, aren’t they?” she mutters. She carefully carries them back to the bar and begins wiping down the tables. The door opens and Lane tentatively walks through. “Sit wherever!” Kelly yells.

“Actually,” Lane looks at Kelly, “I was looking for Roni. Is she around?”

“She’s not working today. Who are you?”

Lane blinks and frowns.

“I’m sorry, that probably sounded rude. I’m just overly protective sometimes.”

Lane smiles, “No, that’s quite alright. I’m a friend of Roni’s. Name’s Lane.” She whips out her hand and gives Kelly’s a shake. “I’m Kelly, Roni’s sister. Older sister. Not by much, though,” she warns. Lane laughs and releases her hand, “I see. Well, would you mind just telling her I stopped by? I don’t have her number.”

Kelly frowns, “Aren’t you her friend?”

“Well, sort of. We actually just met about a month ago. I accidentally ran into her and got her injured. So embarrassing. I still feel awful. Although, hopefully I made it up to her on our date. I couldn’t really tell, she’s kind of hard to read.” She stops fidgeting with her hands and looks up at Kelly. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

Kelly actually thinks it’s adorable, “Don’t be. I can see why she likes you.”

“She does?” Lane blushes.

“Well she didn’t say as much, but I think there’s something there. Don’t worry, I’ll tell her you stopped by.”

Lane runs her hands through her hair, “Thank you so much.” She walks toward the door but before she could make it, Kelly stops her. “Wait!” She quickly scribbles something down on her notepad and rips it out. “Here, Roni’s number. She’s awful at texting, though, fair warning.”

Lane takes the paper and nods, “Good to know. Well, I’ll get out of your hair, then.” She swiftly exits. Kelly quirks up her eyebrow and rushes back over to the bar to finish off the night shift. Before she does anything else, though, she grabs her phone and calls Roni.

“Hey, how’s the bar holding up?”

“Great. Speaking of, guess who was just here looking for you?” Kelly smirks.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Roni sighs.

“I am, but your girl just stopped by and I got a little distracted.”

“My girl?”

“The blondie you say you keep dreaming about.”

Roni gasps, “What did you say to her?”

“Oh, relax. We just had a small chat about you, that’s all. By the way,” Kelly gulps, “I might’ve given her your number.” Roni rolls her eyes, “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“She’s cute,” Roni can practically hear her smile through the phone. “So you guys went out on a date, huh?”

“I wouldn’t really call it that.”

“Oh?”

“It was nice, but I feel like she was just doing it to make up for the fact that she injured me. Like she was doing it out of guilt or something,” Roni huffs.

“Mhmmm. While that may be part of it, that’s not all I gathered.”

“Please, enlighten me.”

“From the way she talked about you she seems to really like you.”

“Well that may be, but it doesn’t change the fact that I don’t have time for a relationship,” Roni sniffs and then suddenly sneezes.

“Bless you. Where are you?”

“I’m at the library, looking for this fucking fairytale book that Henry wrote.” Roni rubs her nose and sneezes again. “This place needs lots of cleaning. Anyway, I just need answers and something keeps telling me his book might help. Well, someone keeps telling me, but I’m desperate here. God, can’t believe I’m taking advice from an eight year old.”

“Okay, I’m only gonna say this once, so you better listen,” Kelly squawks. “These dreams you’re having, whether or not they’re an omen or an alternate reality or whatever, doesn’t mean you can’t let loose and have fun once in a while. You deserve a break, and I think Lane can help you with that. Plus, if those dreams are in fact true, doesn’t that make it better? Maybe you and Lane are destined to be together.”

“Now who sounds crazy?”

“My point is, you need to live a little. You’re the only family I’ve got and I want you to be happy. Sound good?” Roni rolls her eyes but gives in, “Fine. Guess it couldn’t hurt.” Kelly squeals, “That’s the spirit! Now, I gotta go finish up in the bar, so toodle-loo.”

“Bye bitch,” Roni laughs. She hangs up. After scouring the shelves one more time she finally finds the book she was looking for. “Come to mama.”

___

Two days later and Roni has finished the book. She starts pacing around her room trying to figure out what everything means. Why did the woman in her dreams call out for her, but call her Regina? Regina is the name of the character in the book. But that would mean Lane is Emma? What is happening? None of this is true. It’s not possible. She shakes the thoughts from her head. This is real life not some fairytale. Besides, she would remember someone as beautiful as Lane, right? She huffs and picks up her phone and call the only person who can give her the answers she needs. “Henry? We need to talk.”

She meets him in the park. He’s carrying two cups of coffee in his hands. He smiles when he sees her. “Hey, Roni. Here, got you something.” He hands her a cup.

“Thanks,” she takes a sip and nearly spits it out. “Ugh, what is this?”

Henry frowns, “Coffee?”

“It’s bland,” she deadpans.

“Sorry, I didn’t know what you liked so I just got you black. Thought it was a safe bet, guess not,” he grimaces. Roni laughs and playfully shoves him in the arm, “I’m just messing with you, bud.” Henry rubs fake sweat from his eyebrow, “Phew.”

They walk in silence for a while then he asks, “So, what’s this about?” She nods over to a bench and they sit down. “I’d like to ask you about your book.”

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

“Am I in it?” she treads carefully.

Henry eyes her suspiciously, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I read the book and just had this sinking feeling that maybe Lucy is onto something after all,” she replies.

“Hold up, last month you were completely against the idea, and now you’re saying you believe her? What’s with the 180?” he chugs the rest of his coffee and tosses it in the nearby bin.

Roni shrugs, “I don’t know, I just have this feeling. Like it’s more than just a story.” Henry doesn’t say anything so she continues. “I’ve been having these dreams for a while now, dreams where I’m in the field with a blonde woman. She’s running through the tall grass, everything is in slow motion, she’s laughing and it all feels strange. Like, she’s having a great time but then everything goes to hell when she reaches for me, and she falls. But she doesn’t fall on the ground, it’s like she falls through something and then she’s gone.”

“Sounds ominous,” Henry replies.

“Okay, but here’s the thing,” Roni scoots forward and angles toward Henry, “You know how dreams sometimes feel real, like you can’t tell if you’re dreaming or if it’s actually physically happening to you in the moment?”

Henry nods.

“Well,” she continues, “This feels real. Not like it’s happening to me in the moment, but like it’s happened to me before.”

“Huh. I guess that makes sense. What do you need from me, though?” he asks.

“Okay, bear with me when I say this, but there’s a scene in your book when Emma falls through a portal, right?”

“Yes?”

“That’s my dream! Tell me, how is it possible that I was dreaming of this scene before I even read the book?” Roni widens her eyes.

“Roni,” he reaches forward and places his hand on hers. “It’s possible you might just be projecting. Or maybe it happened in a movie you once saw?” Roni retracts her hand as if she’s been burned.

“This was a bad idea,” she stands up. Henry gets up too and pleads with her. “I’m not trying to denounce what you’re saying, but I’m just having a hard time understanding how this could be possible. Do you understand?” She nods. “I get it. I sound crazy. Thanks for listening, anyway.” She turns to leave.

“Roni, wait!” But she keeps walking until she rounds a corner and stops in an alley. The tears are brimming so before she can let herself cry, she punches the wall repeatedly until she breaks. “Fuck!” she hisses. Her knuckles are bloody but she’s just numb. Until a hand touches her shoulder. She flinches and turns around. “Lane.”

“Hey, I saw you with Henry and could sense something was wrong,” she eyes Roni’s hand. “Shit, what happened?”

“I’m fine,” she tuts.

“That doesn’t look fine. It’s probably broken,” Lane reaches for her hand but Roni pulls away. “Don’t. Just leave me alone.” She shuffles away from Lane.

“I just want to help.”

“Listen, I’m not some damsel in distress, okay? You fulfilled your debt, you don’t need to help me anymore,” Roni’s lip trembles.

“What are you talking about?” Lane asks.

“Please, the only reason you asked me out was because you felt bad for injuring me. I don’t need any distractions.” Lane laughs and Roni scoffs back at her.

“Okay, first of all, I know you’re not some damsel. I think the wall agrees,” Lane smirks and continues, “And second of all, I didn’t ask you out because I hurt you. That was just part of it. To be honest, I’ve seen you before in the bar I just never had the courage to talk to you. It’s almost like running into you was fate.”

Roni shifts on her feet uncertain of what to say. She clears her throat, “Really?”

Lane steps forward carefully, “Yes, you dummy. I’ve heard stories about you. Very intriguing. Had to find out for myself.”

Roni blushes and shakes her head. “Ridiculous. I’m a mess.”

Lane laughs and grabs her hand, “I love messy.” Roni gazes into her eyes with awe. The green orbs staring back at her. She could get lost in them for hours. Lane clears her throat and brings them back to reality.

“So, can I take you to the hospital and get this checked out?” she lifts Roni’s hand, who nods in return. They walk to the curb and Lane whistles to get a cab’s attention. Within five seconds there’s one right in front of their feet.

Once they get to the hospital the wait is over an hour, but eventually Roni gets her hand x-rayed. She comes back with a fractured wrist and two broken fingers. She’ll have to wear a cast for six weeks. This is really going to put a damper on serving drinks. “So, are you ready to tell me what happened?” Lane asks later when they make it back to Roni’s apartment.

“Um, it’s complicated…and quite frankly, I don’t want to scare you away.”

Lane grins, “Nothing you say will make me think any less of you. However, if you don’t feel comfortable with sharing, maybe another time.” Roni nods in return.

“Hey, can I be the first one to sign your cast?”

Roni smirks, “I’d love that. Let me just find a sharpie.” She unlocks the door and lets her in. Lane doesn’t know how she would’ve pictured her apartment, but it’s not this. “Wow, Roni, when you said you were a mess I wasn’t expecting this.”

Clothes are thrown haphazardly on the floor and the couch, there’s half empty mugs littering the counter and kitchen sink, and shoes line the entryway threatening anyone who isn’t watching their step.

Roni looks at her and grunts, “Hush. I was in a hurry this morning.”

“This morning? Or last week?” Lane jokes. Roni snorts and grabs a sharpie. “Here, you jerk,” she hands it to Lane, “Do your worst.” Lane accepts it and signs her name. Before she’s done though, she draws something else right behind it. “A swan?” Roni asks with admiration.

“Yeah, there’s just something about them that brings me peace. I used to watch them all the time at this pond growing up. See, I was in the foster system and it got pretty lonely so sometimes I would take walks near the pond just so I could see them float around, all graceful and tranquil. They mate for life you know?”

“Really?” Roni questions, eyebrows raised. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yep, and in Greek mythology they were sacred to Aphrodite. They were also sacred to Apollo, the god of music. It was said that when people died the swan sang the most beautiful song ever heard, because they aren’t known for their singing. They’re also very powerful birds and I think I relate to that, having a tough go at life, but coming out the other side stronger, ya know?”

Roni doesn’t know what to say.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I ramble a lot when I’m nervous. I probably should’ve warned you,” Lane rubs her face with her hands. Roni chuckles and grabs one of Lane’s hands with her good one, and brings it back down to her side. She doesn’t let go. “I think it’s cute. Not to mention admirable. I’m basically a stranger and you just poured out your soul to me in swan facts.”

Lane laughs, “That’s me.”

“Well I appreciate you sharing with me. You didn’t have to,” Roni lets go of her hand. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Oh no,” Lane rubs her hand up and down her arm, “I should probably get going. Let you get some rest.”

Roni nods in response.

Lane walks toward the door and yells back, “Call me if you need help with anything!” As soon as she leaves Roni runs after her. “Wait, you forgot something,” she grabs Lane’s arm and scribbles down her number in sharpie.

“I do have my phone, you know. Could’ve just entered it digitally. And truthfully, your sister kinda already gave me your number,” Lane laughs like an idiot. Roni puts her hand over Lane’s mouth. “I know, but this is more fun.” She leans forward and kisses Lane on the corner of her lips. “Goodnight.” Lane blushes and pushes her hair behind her ear. “Goodnight.”

A week goes by and they go out on their second date. And then another. And another.

___

**AUGUST**

Eventually they consider each other girlfriends. All their friends know and so does everyone else who frequents Roni’s bar or Lane’s coffee shop. The two are basically inseparable. In fact, Lane helps Roni wash her hair when she stays at her place. “How do you manage to do this when I’m not here?”

“Let’s just say I’m glad this thing comes off soon,” Roni sighs while Lane lathers her hair with shampoo. She massages her scalp for a couple of minutes while Roni closes her eyes and relaxes. “Mhmmm, but I could really get used to this.” Lane laughs and rinses her hair out. She gently tilts Roni’s head back, and kisses her forehead. “All clean.”

The day finally comes when Roni finally gets her cast off.

“Remember, the doctor said to take it easy. It might still be a little sore,” Lane unlocks her apartment door and they walk inside.

“But now I can finally do this,” Roni grabs Lane’s ass with both hands and pulls her toward her. Lane gasps and smirks before crashing their lips together. Roni grimaces when they part and Lane frowns, “Your hand?”

“Worth it,” Roni smiles and pecks her on the lips one more time before she goes to the kitchen. “I’m gonna make some tea, want any?” Lane sits down on the barstool, “Sure. Let’s see if you make it as good as me, Miss Thang.” Roni rolls her eyes and puts the kettle on. “You’re on, bruja.”

“Hey!” Lane yells in shock. “I don’t know much Spanish, but I’m not completely dumb.”

“Don’t call me Miss Thang then,” Roni smirks. Before Lane can reply Roni’s phone rings. She groans when she sees who it is. “Henry.” Instead of answering she lets it go to voicemail.

“You guys still haven’t talked at all since…that day?” Lane doesn’t want to push. Roni shrugs. “He apologized and we’re on good terms now, I just feel bad for giving him the cold shoulder for so long. I feel like an ass.”

“I’m sure he understands.”

“That’s the problem. He’s too understanding. I’m like a basket case. Why did I ever think any of what I said was plausible,” Roni raises her hands in defeat. “I’m certifiably insane!”

“Now, I wouldn’t say that. I believe you,” Lane grabs Roni’s hands from across the counter and holds them.

“Mhmmm. You want to believe. That’s completely different. It’s like bigfoot.”

“Uh, what now?” Lane looks at her funny.

“You know. Like, no one actually believes in bigfoot, they just want to believe in him,” Roni says, with a serious tone that makes Lane stifle her laugh. She walks around the island counter and cups Roni’s face so she’s looking at her dead in the eyes.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. Just believing in something like bigfoot, or in these dreams you’re having, is how I know magic is real. If you don’t believe in even the possibility of magic, you’ll never find it,” Lane kiss her on the nose. The kettle starts to whistle. “You gonna get that?”

Roni rolls her eyes and smiles. She turns off the heat and pours the water into mugs. After placing the tea bags in each one she hands a mug to Lane, who smirks. “What?”

“Tea bags? Really? You thought you could beat me with tea bags?” Lane’s nose crinkles with delight.

“Alcohol is really more my thing,” Roni cackles. By the time they settle into the couch they hear a knock on the door. “Be right back.” Roni hustles to the door and opens it to find Henry, fist up ready to knock again. “Oh. Hey.”

“Babe! Who is it?” Lane yells from the living room.

“Hey, I’m sorry you’re probably busy. I can come back,” Henry says. Not hearing anything, Lane gets curious and walks to the front door herself. “Hey Henry! Long time no see!” He replies back with a smile and a hey in return. Lane notices Roni looks as stiff as a board so she puts a hand on the small of her back. She comes out of her reverie and clears her throat.

“Please, come in,” her and Lane step back out of the way. “Go on over to the couch, I’ll be right there.” Once he’s out of view she looks back to Lane. “I completely forgot he called. Must be serious.”

Lane quickly puts on her shoes and takes Roni’s hands in her own, “I’m sure whatever it is, he came to you because he trusts you. I’ll leave and let you two talk, but call me later if you want to grab dinner, okay?”

Roni nods, “Definitely.”

Lane leans forward and slowly presses her lips to Roni’s. “Mhmmm, you smell like lavender and honey,” she says moving back, “Definitely better than that rotting cast.”

Roni gasps, then smiles, “Shut up.” She turns Lane around and pushes her out the door, smacking her ass in the process.

“So, what’s going on?” Roni asks as she sits down next to Henry. He bites his lip out of nerves and wrings his hands together like he’s thinking about his words carefully. Roni waits patiently before he finally gathers up the courage to speak.

“I’m sorry for intruding on your date,” he looks up.

“Ah, no biggie. It wasn’t really a date anyway, we just got back from getting my cast removed,” she held up her hand for emphasis. He nods and smiles, “I see that! How does it feel?”

“Still a bit tender I guess, but it’ll get better with time.”

Henry shifts in his seat, “Roni, I really am sorry. I hate what I said and wish I could take it back. You don’t deserve that.”

Roni gulps, “I get it. To be honest, I probably would’ve done the same thing if I were in your shoes. There’s no sense in getting bent over it. It’s in the past and I have Lane now anyway. I’m happy.” Roni smiles and lowers her head to meet Henry’s eyes. She grabs his chin and lifts his head like a mother would. “Sound good?”

Henry grabs her hand and jokes, “Yes, mom.” She swats his arm and envelopes him in a hug. “I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but you’re a great woman Roni. I couldn’t stand it if you never forgave me,” he mumbles in her hair.

Roni releases him, “It’s a good thing you don’t have to worry about that then.”

“I was actually wondering if you could give me a bit of advice,” he cracks his knuckles out of habit. “It’s about Jacinda.”

“Ah, I see. How’s that going?”

“Well that’s just it. I don’t know. I’ve been trying to get in touch with her, but we keep missing each other. I’d really like to get to know her, but I feel like she’s avoiding me.”

Roni pulls her phone out and opens Instagram. She scrolls through Jacinda’s page and finds the photo of Jacinda and Sabine in front of a food truck they had bought recently. “Here,” she shows Henry, “If you want to see her I’d volunteer to help her out with this. It could use a lot of work. It’s parked over in that lot on the corner of 55th Avenue and State Street. She’s there almost every day.”

Henry eyes the photo with admiration, “Wow, that’s amazing! Thanks for the tip, Roni. I don’t want her to think I’m a stalker though.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” Roni waves her hand, “She might’ve dropped your name a few times the last I saw her.”

“Really?”

Roni swipes her phone back from him, “Yes, you fool. And it’s obvious Lucy is taken with you, I wouldn’t worry too much.”

Henry runs his hands over his legs, “Well, I should probably get going and leave you be.” He stands up and Roni follows suit. “Again, I’m so sorry for everything and I’m really glad we had this talk,” he says while touching Roni’s elbow as a thank you.

“Me too,” she gives him another hug, and just as he’s about to leave he says, “And you and Lane make such a cute couple. I don’t know what it is, you two just fit.” Roni blushes for probably the millionth time she’s met Lane, and replies with a soft thank you and politely shoves him out the door.

“See ya around Henry.”

___

**SEPTEMBER**

Of course the moment Roni starts feeling herself and her life suddenly has meaning again, Victoria Belfrey decides to throw a wrench in it. She told Victoria to screw herself back in April, so now out of retribution or some ridiculous scheme of hers, she thinks threatening her is the answer. Rent is being raised by a hefty price, one that Roni, in no way, can afford.

Unfortunately, when it rains, it pours. And that’s exactly what it’s doing outside. Roni groans and grabs the umbrella sitting in the basket in the corner. Stepping outside underneath an awning she hails a cab. She makes it to the local market within fifteen minutes. New record.

There, in the fruit section rifling through the oranges, she spots Tilly. Sensing eyes on her Tilly looks up and waves at Roni. She waves back. Guess it’s time to stop lurking and go say hi. Throwing a box of pasta in her basket she walks over.

“Hey Tilly, how are you?” Roni asks as she touches Tilly’s shoulder, her rain jacket still wet from the torrential downpour outside. She wipes her hand on her jeans. “How’s Margot?”

Tilly licks her lips and throws the orange she was tossing around back where it came from. She plucks a plum from another pile and takes a big bite, “Scrumptious,” she smiles. The juices flow down the sides of her mouth. Roni spots an employee glaring at Tilly over her shoulder, she silently apologizes and tugs her in another direction.

“What’s going on Tilly?” Roni asks her once they reach the bread aisle.

Tilly shrugs, “Just havin’ one of those days, ya know?”

Roni nods like she understands. Of course she understands. She’s been having those days for as long as she can remember. It wasn’t until a certain blonde came and interrupted everything. Just thinking about Lane makes her feel warm inside. She blinks and crosses her arms.

“How would you feel about coming back to my place and we make some hot cocoa? Or tea. Whatever you want,” Roni smiles tentatively. Tilly smiles and nods. That’s the only answer she needs. “Okay, lemme finish up here and we’ll be on our way,” she puts her arm around Tilly’s shoulder and gives her a squeeze.

___

When they get back to Roni’s apartment, Tilly graciously helps her put her groceries away. They settle on hot chocolate with cinnamon-something so familiar about that to Roni, but quickly pushes it out of her thoughts-and decide to get comfortable on the couch. Roni sets her mug down and glances over at Tilly, “Wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe later,” Tilly replies.

Roni doesn’t push further, and instead asks, “What about a movie?” That certainly perks the blonde up. Then there’s a knock on the door. “Expecting someone?”

“I don’t think so. Go ahead and pick out a movie. I have Netflix and Hulu, remote is on the coffee table. I’ll be right back,” she flawlessly jumps over the couch and hightails it to the door.

She opens it and gasps, “Lane, what a surprise!”

Lane steps forward and kisses her on the lips, soft and quick, “A good one, I hope?” Roni laughs and kisses her back, “Always. But uh, Tilly’s here. We were about to watch a movie if you want to join.”

“I think that sounds perfect,” Lane shuts the door and kicks off her shoes. “I’ll make the popcorn.” Roni smirks and follows her, “You know where it is.”

Lane spots Tilly and yells, “Hey Tilly! Mind if I join?”

Tilly waves at her, “Of course, as long as you don’t burn the popcorn.”

Lane glares back at her, “That was one time! It’s just, my microwave is a little strong is all.”

Tilly hums incredulously, “Keep telling yourself that.”

Lane scoffs and looks at Roni, “Can you believe her? Throwing me under the bus like that.” Roni rolls her eyes and pecks her on the cheek. Without saying anything she saunters back over to the couch and plops down. Lane tuts but makes the popcorn anyway, not burning it this time.

Five minutes later Lane sits down next to Roni and sets the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. She notices the mugs of hot cocoa and smiles, “Cinnamon on hot chocolate? Yummy.” Roni mentally kicks herself for not realizing it sooner. Duh. Lane is the weirdo who told her about putting cinnamon on it in the first place.

“Want one?” Roni asks.

“Nah that’s fine,” Lane replies and glances over at Tilly sitting in the chair to her right, “So, what’re we watching?”

“The Princess Bride,” Tilly says with a mouthful of popcorn.

.

.

.

Roni and Lane can’t keep their hands off each other.

That’s putting it lightly.

Once the movie starts Lane put her arm around the brunette’s shoulders and pulls her close. Eventually Roni’s head ends up on Lane’s lap, who absentmindedly plays with her hair. Roni grabs the other hand that’s not already stroking her, and entwines their fingers. She brings them to rest by her side.

Halfway through the movie, Roni gets uncomfortable and switches around so now her feet are in Lane’s lap. She wiggles her toes, and as if that’s her cue, Lane gives her a foot massage. However, either Roni is very enthralled with the movie or she’s ticklish, because she starts giggling and can’t stop. Lane hazards a guess at the latter.

“You ticklish, Roni?” Lane whispers. Roni responds by squirming away. Guess that answers that. She crawls back over to Lane and leans into her side once more, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering in her ear, “Not the only place I’m ticklish.”

Lane feels tingles down her spine and looks back at Roni, who’s smirking. She pokes her in the side, “Tease.” Roni chuckles and it’s quickly followed by a yawn. “Uh oh, someone’s getting sleepy,” Lane playfully pokes her on the nose. She hears a murmur from her right and sees Tilly already sleeping. “Looks like someone else is too.”

Roni looks over at Tilly and smiles, “I think she had a rough day. Come on,” she stands up, cracking practically every joint in her body, and pulls Lane up with her, “She can sleep here tonight.” Roni drapes a blanket over her while Lane turns off the TV and dims the lights. Then Roni grabs Lane’s hand and leads them to her room, “Let’s go to bed.”

.

.

.

Around 2am Roni has the dream. Her breathing is erratic and she thrashes around kicking Lane in the process. Lane wakes up with a grunt and realizing what’s happening, she wraps her legs around Roni’s and rubs her hands up and down her arms. She whispers softly, “Shhh. I’m right here. You’re okay.” This has happened enough times that Lane is used to it by now.

“Emma!” Roni yells and shoots up, her eyes frantic.

Lane jolts in response but sits up, “Hey, it’s Lane.” Roni flinches but looks back at Lane and sighs. She slumps forward and wipes her hand down her face. Lane puts her hand on her back rubs soothing circles on it. “You okay?”

Roni nods and leans into her touch, “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“Don’t be. I like being with you no matter what,” she smiles and lies back down, pulling Roni with her so they’re face to face. Lane drapes an arm around Roni’s waist and kisses her nose, the moonlight shining through the window leaving a soft glow on her face. “I could never be mad at someone this hot for waking me up.”

Roni rolls her eyes, “Oh shut up,” she pokes her in the side. “I just hope I didn’t wake up Tilly.”

“I don’t hear anything so I think you’re fine, babe,” Lane gives her another kiss, on the lips this time, soft and chaste. “Now, go back to sleep.”

Roni responds by kissing her back, but with more ferocity, “Do I have to? Your lips are so soft,” she mumbles. Lane laughs into the kiss, “Yes, if you don’t want to be a grouch in the morning, we need to sleep.” She places a kiss on both of Roni’s cheeks and then her forehead. Roni yawns and rests her head on Lane’s chest, and they both drift off to sleep.

.

.

.

The next morning Roni awakens to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She sits up and breathes in the aroma. Is that music she hears too? Pulling off the bed covers she throws on a pair of sweatpants and slowly opens her door. Right away she notices Tilly is longer there, but doesn’t think much of it because something else catches her attention. Lane is in front of the stove and she’s singing into the spatula.

_“I buy my own things, I pay my own bills_

_These diamond rings, my automobiles_

_Everything I got, I bought it_

_Boys can't buy my love, buy my love, yeah_

_I do what I want (she does), say what you say_

_I work real hard every day”_

Roni bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. She puts her hand in front of her mouth and laughs through her nose. Lane doesn’t even notice.

_“I'm a motherfucking woman, baby, alright_

_I don't need a man to be holding me too tight_

_I'm a motherfucking woman, baby, that's right_

_I'm just having fun with my ladies here tonight_

_I'm a motherfucker!”_

Lane hops up and down while punctuating the motherfucker parts. Right as she starts to flip a pancake Roni walks closer to her and says, “What if I hold you tight?” Lane screams, the pancake goes flying above her head, and barely misses whacking Roni in the face. She puts her hand out just in time and catches it. “Fuck, that’s hot!” she hisses and throws it on the counter.

“Roni! What the hell?” she puts her hand to her heart, exasperated, “Don’t sneak up on me like that when I’m making flapjacks! I almost ruined your beautiful face,” she wines.

“Were you listening to Kesha?”

“Yes, I was. Don’t change the subject,” she points her finger at Roni.

Roni sighs, “My face is fine, querida. My hand, however…” she looks down at the red burn mark on her palm. Lane grabs her wrist and tugs her over to the sink. She flips on the faucet and runs cold water over her hand. “Hold it there for a minute.”

Lane turns off the burner and brings the stack of pancakes over to the table, along with two plates and utensils. She pours Roni and herself a mug of coffee before walking back to the sink. “How does it feel?” she asks while turning off the water.

“Better now, thanks,” Roni smirks. “You’re like my knight in shining armor.”

Lane throws her head back and cackles, “I am, aren’t I? Although, two out of the three times you’ve been hurt have been my fault.”

“Well, you’re not wrong. Still though,” Roni shrugs, “You come to my rescue anyway. It’s like you got a hero complex or something.”

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for helping out the ladies. Especially if they’re you,” she steps forward and pecks her on the lips. Roni smiles and kisses her back, deeper and lingering. They pull apart and sit down to eat.

“So, where’s Tilly?” Roni asks before taking a sip of her coffee. She closes her eyes and hums with contentment.

“Oh, she was gone when I woke up. She left a note, though. Something about seeing Margot,” Lane pours a heaping amount of maple syrup on her pancakes. “We can go to her usual spots later, if you’re worried.”

Roni contemplates for a minute and says, “Nah, I’m sure she’s fine. She’ll talk when she’s ready. Besides, I’m sure her and Margot have a whole day planned.”

Lane finishes her pancakes and takes a big gulp of her coffee. She leans forward with her arms on the table, and looks at Roni. “So…”

“So…?” Roni questions.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Roni huffs.

“…”

“What?”

“They’re getting worse, aren’t they?” Lane sighs and crosses her arms. Her leg bounces up and down. It’s not like she’s being impatient with Roni, she’s just worried about her. Clearly it’s taking a toll on the darker haired woman, and Lane hates seeing her like this.

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

Roni hesitates for a moment. The last thing she wants is to freak her girlfriend out even more than she already has. “They’re becoming clearer, if that makes sense.”

Lane sits still and waits for the other shoe to drop.

“Before when I was seeing this woman, it was hazy. I knew she was blonde and I could sense piercing emerald eyes, but now…now I see you.”

There it is.

“Couldn’t that just be because we’re dating now? I see you basically every day.”

“That’s what I thought too, but now I’m not so sure. It’s not like my subconscious it placing your face on someone else’s body, I see it so clearly. It’s your body. It’s you.”

“Huh. Well,” Lane gets up and stands behind Roni. She puts her hands on her shoulders and begins massaging her, “What do you think it means?”

Roni loosens from her touch and hums in contentment. “What if some higher power is trying to warn me? What if something bad has happened?” Roni shoots up from her chair and turns around to face Lane. “What if something bad is going to happen? To you?!”

Before she can freak out anymore, Lane embraces her in a tight hug, one hand on the back of her head and the other rubbing her back. “Nothing bad is going to happen,” she mutters in her ear, “I promise.” She pulls back and places a slow kiss on Roni’s forehead. “You’re stuck with me.”

.

.

.

Across town, Lucy is at Ivy’s place while her mom is working. She still doesn’t understand why she has to be babysat, she’s clearly old enough to be left to her own devices for a few hours each day. It’s not like I’m a baby, she thinks. Instead of doing more research on Henry’s book and the curse, like she wants to be doing, she’s stuck working these math problems.

Once Ivy goes to her room and shuts the door, Lucy decides to do a little snooping. She tiptoes to the study and begins rifling through various files bookshelf and browses what appears to be magical tomes, if she were to hazard a guess. One of them jumps out at her more than the others, so with a quick snatch she starts to flip through. Everything is written in another language. Thinking it’s no use, she lifts it to put it back, but before she can a photo drops onto the floor.

After Lucy places the book back where she found it-anything out of place and surely Victoria would know-she picks up the photo and gasps at what she sees. As soon as she does, Ivy is heard across the apartment. Lucy quickly shoves the photo in her jacket pocket and runs back to the kitchen before Ivy notices. Right as she sits down Ivy comes out, texting on her phone. She looks up to see Lucy twiddling with her pencil, hums, then goes back to her room. Lucy lets out a deep breath she had been holding in. Phew.

She grabs her phone out of her backpack and calls Roni. It goes to voicemail. Lucy rolls her eyes and mutters, “Of course when it’s an emergency you don’t answer.” Not willing to wait for Roni to call her back, she packs up her backpack and quietly exits the apartment. She hops on a bus and rides to Roni’s bar.

Lane is sitting at the bar when Lucy comes bursting in, haggard breath and all. “Oh thank God, you’re here. We don’t have much time before Ivy finds out I’m gone. Where’s Roni?”

“Woah, kid, slow down,” Lane replies while walking over to her, reaching out to steady her.

“I have something to show you guys. Where’s Roni?”

“She’s in the back doing inventory,” Lane crosses her arms. “What’s this about?”

Lucy huffs, “Please just go get her. It’s important!” Lane sighs and mutters to herself, “Clearly.” She looks at Lucy and says, “Alright, stay right here, I’ll go get her.”

Lane runs to the back and finds Roni going through shelves of products. She grabs her clipboard and marks something down, before noticing Lane walk in. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Lucy’s here. She has something to show us. Says it’s important,” Lane sighs. “Can you take a break?”

Roni chuckles and puts down the clipboard. She puts her arm around Lane’s shoulders and guides them back to the front of the bar, “Anything for Lucy.”

When they get back to the front Lucy is pacing back and forth. “Finally. Here,” she reaches into her pocket for the photo, and hands it to Roni, “Take a look at this.”

As soon as Roni sees the picture her breath hitches. She becomes more erratic. Brows furrowed and eyes darting she asks, “Where did you get this?”

“I just found it,” Lucy replies.

Roni glares at her.

“Okay, I was snooping around,” she grumbles. “It fell out of a book in Belfrey’s office. As soon as I saw it I knew I had to show you.”

Lane shifts to look over Roni’s shoulder at the photo. Her eyes go comically wide. “Why does she have a photo of Roni and I?” She squints to see where they are. “In front of some sign that says ‘Storybrooke’?”

“My thoughts exactly,” Roni turns her gaze toward her girlfriend. They look at each other with wonder.

“You’re kinda missing a crucial part,” Lucy says.

Before either one can reply, someone walks in.

Henry.

Henry.

He looks at the three trouble makers and grins. “What’s going on, guys?”

“Uh..um nothing. Just hanging out with my grandmas,” Lucy remarks. The two women look at her with utter confusion. She quickly realizes what she just said. “I-I mean, I just came to see the two lovebirds.” Roni scoffs and Lane mumbles something incoherent.

Henry folds his arms in front of his chest. “Really?”

Lucy sighs and rips the photo from Roni’s grasp. She hands it to Henry. “Here, I came to show them this.”

Henry doesn’t say anything. He just stands there frowning. Roni speaks first.

“I have no idea where that is. And I have never owned clothes like those in my life. And I have no idea who that kid is, let alone why Lane and I are with him.”

“I do. That’s me,” Henry replies. Suddenly everyone is silent, not knowing what to say.

And that’s the exact moment Ivy walks in.

“There you are!” she yells at Lucy. She grabs her hand and pulls her along.

“How’d you know where I was?” Lucy asks, stopping them.

“Henry texted me. Saw you run in here while he was out walking,” Ivy says.

Lucy glares at Henry, “You sold me out?”

“I’m sorry, Luce. She was worried,” Henry says. Lucy huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Come on. I’m getting tired of chasing after you,” Ivy guides her out the door.

And just like that they’re gone.  
.

.

.

Five minutes later all three adults are sitting at the bar. Different thoughts swarming through each of their heads.

Henry shifts and clears his throat.

“This is supposed to be a scene from my book. With us photoshopped in as the characters. This is me as the kid who believes in fairytales, and you as my mom. The Evil Queen.”

“The Evil Queen?!” Roni growls. “Right. So Victoria’s screwing with us.” She gets up and grabs her baseball bat, arms up ready to strike.

“Woah woah woah, hey there, slow down Babe Ruth,” Henry holds his arms up in surrender. “We don’t know that Victoria made the photo, can we at least look into it? Before it’s clobberin’ time?”

Roni huffs and puts the bat down. Lane stifles a laugh. “Babe, relax. There’s gotta be a reasonable explanation.”

“Right,” Henry agrees.

“Although,” Lane contemplates, “Who am I in this scenario?”

Henry nods, “You’re my other mom. The Savior.”

Lane guffaws. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You were destined to break this one’s,” he points at Roni, “curse. Hence, the Savior.”

Roni opens her mouth in protest, but Lane cuts her off. “Hmmm, I really am a white knight, aren’t I?” she smirks at Roni, who grunts.

“Relax guys, it’s just a story. But don’t worry, I will dig deeper and figure out what Victoria is up to,” he nudges Roni and smiles. She hums in reply before he grabs his coat and then he’s out the door.

“I need a drink,” Roni drops her head on the counter.

“He seems pretty gung-ho about Victoria. What’s that about?” Lane asked.

Roni lifts her head and with a sheepish face says, “We’ve sort of been covertly trying to dig up some dirt on her.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Roni grimaces. “With people disappearing and being forced out of their homes, and shops, it’s all very shady.”

“That’s exactly why you should’ve told me. I could’ve helped,” Lane sighs. “I am a part of this city too, after all.”

Roni puts her hands on Lane’s shoulders and says, “I know, and I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner….Will you forgive me?”

Lane smiles, “Only if you let me in the loop whenever you’re going all detective on her ass,” she places her hands on Roni’s waist and squeezes. “I can’t let anything happen to my favorite woman.”

Roni laughs. A deep, throaty laugh that leaves goosebumps on Lane’s arms. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She pulls Lane in closer and presses a quick kiss on her lips.

___

After the photo incident, Roni is becoming increasingly more and more irritable. There’s this niggling feeling in her stomach she just can’t shake. On top of the dreams she’s been having, it’s like all of a sudden her life doesn’t make any sense. She’s beginning to realize she doesn’t even remember moving to Hyperion Heights. Suddenly her whole world has flipped on its axis.

She’s standing in her bedroom gripping the top of her dresser. Knuckles white. “Who am I?” she whispers to herself. In a fit of rage she slams a drawer and shoves a couple books to the floor. After a few minutes, she composes herself and leans down to pick them up. She reaches for a book that went under her bed, and spots something shiny instead.

When her fingers touch it she pulls it out from under her bed. She frowns at what she sees. “A ring?” She holds it up closer and eyes it with childlike wonder. It’s a simple silver band but with elegant diamonds on each side of a ruby red stone. She shivers. Curious, she slides it on her ring finger and looks at it in a new perspective.

Almost instantly her emotions overwhelm her and she falls to the floor, leaning against her bed. Her mind goes into overdrive and distant memories, memories of another life, wash over her. Her hands immediately hold onto her throbbing skull tight and she groans. When it’s over, she realizes everything that’s happened, and she cries. Pulling her knees up she wraps her arms around her legs, and with tears in her eyes puts her head down and weeps, “Emma.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the New Enchanted Forest before everyone was cursed to Hyperion Heights.

_The day after his high school graduation, Henry departs Storybrooke through a portal in hopes of finding his own story. Before he leaves though, Regina gives him a small mirror._

_“What’s this?”_

_“It’s enchanted. So, if you’re ever in a pinch or you need me, just look into it and say my name. I’ll find you. Emma has one too,” Regina smiles. Henry pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the temple, “Thanks, mom.”_

_“I love you, Henry.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_After a tearful goodbye, Regina goes back into her mansion and barely comes out again._

_However, many years later Henry calls for her and she leaves without a second thought._

_One afternoon Emma is sitting in her big, empty house and realizes she hasn’t seen Regina, or heard from her, in a week. Normally she wouldn’t think anything of it, but ever since Henry left they’ve made it a tradition to get together at least once a week for coffee, or alcohol, depending on the mood._

_Emma tries calling her cell but it goes straight to voicemail. She runs to Mifflin Street and knocks on the door, but no one answers. She poofs inside and checks every room before she realizes Regina isn’t here. She’s gone._

_Once she’s done fuming, Emma slams the door and goes back to her house. She gets drunk and cries herself to sleep._

_The next morning, she hears someone calling her name. From her jacket? She groggily reaches inside and pulls out, “The mirror! Duh!” It’s Henry calling her. After a quick conversation with her son, she packs her things, anything she thinks she’ll need, and departs._

_Once she makes it to the Enchanted Forest, she walks a few days, with breaks in between, until she finally finds him. She spots a darker haired woman standing over a table looking at a large map. She looks up and notices Emma._

_“Henry!” she calls, “I think there’s someone here to see you.”_

_He steps out of the tent and looks over to Emma. His eyes sparkle with glee and he slowly walks toward her. “Emma?”_

_“Hey kid,” she smiles. He engulfs her in a giant bear hug. “Wow, I know I already caught a glimpse of you, but seeing you in person is mind boggling.” She steps back and takes him in. He’s no longer the eighteen-year-old she last saw, but a six-foot grown man with stubble._

_“Time works different here,” he grins._

_Emma’s smile falters and she chews on her lip. Frowning, she fidgets with her hands. Immediately Henry notices her big change in mood, which can only mean one thing._

_“She’s at the market,” he gives her a knowing look. “She’ll be back soon.”_

_Emma nods and crosses her arms. “So, how’ve you been? What’s new?”_

_Henry laughs, “Well, actually it’s a long story. Let’s just say there’s a big bad who goes by Lady Tremaine, and she tried manipulating Ella into stealing my heart.”_

_“Oh my god, it’s Peter Pan all over again,” Emma groans._

_“Not exactly. Anyway, I’ve met some people who are leading a resistance against her. And speaking of,” he leads her back to the table where the strange woman is standing. “Emma, this is Ella, my fiancée. Ella, this is my mom.”_

_“I thought your mom was…”_

_“Emma is my birth mother, I have two moms,” Henry smiles._

_“Ah, nice to meet you Emma,” Ella holds out her hand and Emma shakes it._

_“Likewise.” She smiles back, then glares at Henry. “So you’re engaged?”_

_“I am.”_

_She swiftly punches him in the arm but then traps him in a gigantic hug. “Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“Well, a lot was going on, and that’s actually why you’re here. The wedding is in a few days. Couldn’t have you miss it,” Henry smiles._

_“I feel like I should be offended you didn’t call me sooner, but I’m just glad you’re okay,” she pulls him in for another hug._

_Over his shoulder she sees a figure approaching from the west. They’re wearing a leather vest, dark leather pants, boots, and a cape of some sort. Still not used to the wardrobe here,_ she thinks _. A basket is being held and is filled to the brim with an arrangement of food. Emma squints and sees it’s a woman, and her hair is braided back in a bun. She swallows thickly._

Regina.

_Regina makes her way to them and immediately notices the blonde._

_“Emma?” she gasps._

_Emma stalks forward and when she reaches Regina, she pokes her in the chest. Hard. “How could you?”_

_Regina frowns and rubs the spot where Emma poked her. “Excuse me?”_

_Emma crosses her arms and huffs, “How could you just leave without saying goodbye?”_

_“Emma,” Regina sets the basket on the ground. She brings her hands up in surrender, ready to make an excuse, most likely, but Emma cuts her off before she can._

_“No. You left me in Storybrooke._ Alone _.”_

_“Last I checked, you had your parents. And your brother.”_

_“It’s not the same,” she waves her hand in dismissal._

_Regina raises her eyebrows in question._

_“Last week I almost ran over Zelena because I was so distracted looking for you. She flipped me off-rightfully so-before I could even apologize. She may be a pain in the ass, but I’d be devastated if something would have happened to her…Don’t tell her I said that,” Emma finishes sheepishly._

_Regina smirks. With despairing eyes, she looks at her friend, “I’m sorry, Emma. Henry needed my help. I wasn’t planning on being gone this long.”_

_Emma sighs and lunges forward to wrap herself around the brunette. “I just missed you so much.”_

_Startled at first, Regina relaxes in her embrace. She wraps her arms around the blonde’s back. “I missed you too.” She rubs her back a few times then pulls away. “How long have I been gone for you?”_

_Emma hangs her head, mortified. “About a week?”_

_“A week? Emma! Can you really not be away from me for that long?” Regina teases. Emma just stands there wringing her hands together. Regina rolls her eyes and chuckles, “Come here, my big baby,” she pulls Emma in for another squeezing hug._

_Henry and Ella watch the whole exchange from a short distance, amusement on their faces. “So, are those two together?”_

_“No, but they should be.”_

* * *

_It’s the day before the wedding and Regina is in the kitchen prepping, when Henry walks in. “How’s it going in here?”_

_Regina smiles up at her son, “Almost ready, just putting the finishing touches on everything.”_

_“Good. Good.” He stands there with a smirk on his face. “So….Emma’s here.”_

_“Yes, Henry, I am aware.”_

_“How long has this been going on?”_

_“How long has_ what _been going on?”_

_Henry gives her the ‘you can’t fool me’ look. You think she’d be used to it considering she used to give him that same look when he lied about doing his homework before playing video games. It’s a classic Mills look. “Mom.”_

_She exhales loudly, “What?”_

_“I think you should ask her to stay.”_

_Regina looks at him then wipes her hands on a rag. “But her family’s back in Storybrooke. Why would she want to stay here?”_

_Henry shakes his head and laughs, “Man, you really don’t see it, do you?”_

_Regina crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at him. She tilts her head and clears her throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Mom, her parents and brother may be in Storybrooke, but her family is here,” he motions between the two of them. “All I’m saying is, she didn’t just come here for the wedding.”_

_Her eyes begin to water and she brushes below them before the tears can fall. Henry walks past her to leave, but turns to look back and says, “Just think about it.” He walks out the door._

* * *

_Emma and Regina are walking side by side, their shoulders briefly touching every now and then, hands softly brushing up against each other. They’re quietly traipsing around the castle grounds looking for flowers to pick for the wedding decorations._

_Along the paths that surround the castle are hundreds, maybe even thousands, of bright blue hyacinths. The forest floor is covered in them._

_Regina is carrying a basket in her arms for the flowers and Emma has one hand on the hilt of her sword. Noticing it with a smirk Regina says, “Two days back here and you’re already armed for battle. You’re just like your father.”_

_“Can’t be too careful. Don’t want to run into another ogre.”_

_“And you think you can beat it with that?”_

_“Nah. I’m just giving you shit. But, since Henry told me about that Tremaine lady I just want to be prepared.”_

_“It’s_ Lady _Tremaine.”_

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“You said Tremaine lady, but she goes by Lady Tremaine.”_

_Emma waves her hand, “Semantics.”_

_Regina chuckles, “Did you forget you have magic?”_

_“No, your majesty, I did not. This’ll do wonders against egotistical men, though,” she pats her hilt and winks at Regina._

_Regina laughs and shakes her head. “Emma, I have-_

_She’s interrupted when they hear shouting in the distance, something about a thief? They stop and look at each other with wide eyes. “That can’t be good,” Emma says._

_Out of nowhere a large burly man with no shoes runs into them, shoving them to the ground in the process, while the basket hurdles through the air. He yells his apologies as he continues to run away. Emma falls on top of Regina in a cluster of flowers. She groans and runs her hand along her jaw, then notices her head is resting right on top of Regina’s chest. Emma shifts so her hands are on either side of the brunette’s body. She looks down at her and smiles sheepishly, “Hi.”_

_Regina grabs Emma’s hips and squeezes them. “Uh, Emma, he’s getting away?” Red runs by at that moment yelling, “Thanks for the help guys, but I can take it from here!” Her smirk clearly not hidden from the other two._

_Emma looks back down at a questioning Regina and says, “It’s a wolf thing.” She quickly rolls off her friend’s body and helps her stand up. Their faces mere inches apart when they emerge. Regina’s breath hitches as the blonde reaches toward her face, but exhales when she extracts a leaf from her hair. “Sorry about that.”_

_Regina blushes and brushes off her pants. “It’s okay. It was an accident. However, now I gotta find that damn basket. I think it went somewhere over here,” she starts walking toward the other side of the path._

_Emma watches her go and mutters, “This woman will be the death of me.” She chuckles to herself and follows. When she catches up to her Regina is already picking flowers. Emma gets to work._

_They pick flowers for about five minutes until Emma gets anxious from the glaring silence. “So…why Hyacinth flowers?”_

_Regina smiles as she remembers Henry’s dramatic retelling of his story. She looks up at Emma who’s watching her closely. She clears her throat, “It’s a funny story. You should ask Henry, but essentially he met Ella when his motorcycle spooked her horse, and she flew from the carriage and landed in a bed of flowers. Hyacinth to be exact.”_

_“Oh, so it’s kind of like their thing.”_

_“I guess you could say that.”_

_“Must run in the family,” Emma winks at Regina._

_Regina wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead and hums in response. She picks up the basket, now filled with flowers, and turns to where they came from. “I suppose we should go see how things are going on the wedding front, hm?”_

_Emma nods in agreement and loops her arm through Regina’s, pulling her along. “Let’s go.”_

* * *

_When they get back to the castle they notice Ella crying in a corner. Emma spots Henry and pulls him and Regina aside. “What’s going on?”_

_He looks at his moms and rubs his hands over his face. “Someone stole the wedding rings.”_

_“What?” Regina yells. Emma gives her a look to tell her to quiet down. She groans and puts her hands on her hips, “Emma, that’s probably who Red was chasing! If you hadn’t distracted me, we could’ve caught the guy!”_

_“I’m sorry, but I don’t recall you exactly pushing me away!”_

_“It’s not my fault you’re heavy.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I’m just saying, maybe cut back on the pastries.”_

_Henry watches his moms back and forth like a tennis match._

_Emma gasps in a dramatic shock. “Low blow. And why are you blaming this one on_ me? _The man shoved us!”_

_“Do either of you wanna tell me what’s going on, here?” Henry asks, annoyed._

_Emma ignores him and steps closer to Regina. She lifts up her shirt to reveal her six pack. “Do I look heavy to you?”_

_Regina just gapes at her and tentatively reaches a hand forward to touch her abs. She pulls away at the last second, not wanting to be so tactless. She shakes her head and takes a step back. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean that. It’s clearly just muscle weight.”_

_Emma smirks, “Thank you.”_

_Henry clears his throat making his moms jump. “Hello?”_

_Emma laughs, “So, funny story-_

_The banging of opening doors interrupts her and Red comes rushing in, a small pouch in her clutches. She gets to Henry and pours out the rings in Henry’s hand. “You’re welcome.”_

_Henry exhales in relief, “Oh, thank god. You’re a life saver, Rubes!”_

_As soon as Henry and Red both walk away, Regina punches Emma in the arm._

_“Ow. What was that for?”_

_“Idiot.”_

_“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Emma smirks._

_Regina freezes, then says, “Oh do I, now?” Emma frowns. “Whatever you say, dear.” She saunters off to the balcony leaving Emma standing there with her mouth open, dumbfounded._

* * *

_The wedding goes off without a hitch. Snow and David couldn’t make it, but they send their wishes with Zelena and Robyn. The reception is where all the fun happens. Everyone of age is buzzed from all the mead and ale being consumed. Half the cake is already gone and people are dancing, some more provocatively than others._

_Red is dancing with her wife, Dorothy, their foreheads touching while they gaze into each other’s eyes, swaying back in forth. It’s sickening, really. At least that’s what Regina keeps telling herself. It’s like they replaced the Charmings._

_Mulan keeps stealing glances at Zelena and looking away every time she makes eye contact._

_Wish Hook is drowning his sorrows in rum. What’s new. Emma still thinks it’s weird seeing him around, considering the Hook she knew is now dead. But, she’s healed now-for the most part-so in a way it’s nice having a version of Hook around. This one is better anyway. Way better._

_Henry finishes talking to his buddy Jack and Emma walks over for one of the mother and son dances. “I can’t believe you’re married, kid.”_

_“Gosh, I know. It feels like yesterday I was just a ten-year-old finding you in Boston. Weird how things work out, huh?”_

_“You’re telling me. We’re practically the same age,” she ponders that for a beat. “Maybe it’s time I stopped calling you kid,” Emma laughs._

_Henry twirls her around, “Honestly, as long as you don’t say it in front of strangers, I’m good with still being kid.”_

_“Deal.”_

_They dance in silence for a few moments, until he notices her mood shift. She’s distracted and Henry being Henry notices right away. Her eyes can’t keep focus; they seem to be constantly looking over his shoulder in a not so discreet fashion. “You should ask her to dance.”_

_“Hmm. What?”_

_“Mom. I notice you keep looking at her. You’re not subtle,” he chuckles._

_Emma closes her eyes and laughs through her nose. “You know me too well.”_

_He nods, “And I also know Mom. I know she isn’t exactly forthcoming when her emotions are involved, but it’s obvious she loves you.” Emma’s breath falters with that admission and she looks up at her son. “And I think you do too.”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“You’re basically all she talks about when you’re not around. She felt guilty for leaving without so much as a warning, wouldn’t eat for two days until I practically forced her to. It’s clear to me she likes being around you. Plus, I grew up with her so I know these things.”_

_“She really didn’t eat for two days?”_

_Henry nods._

_“That’s so unlike her. She teases me about_ my _eating habits, but she’s just as bad. She may eat healthier than me, but she_ never _skips a meal. Although, one time I did catch her shoveling mini peanut butter cups in her mouth like they were grapes. The fact that she didn’t eat for two whole days is appalling. Now_ I _feel guilty, and I didn’t even do anything wrong,” she looks up at Henry and turns red. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”_

_“You tend to do that when it involves her.”_

_Emma gives him a hug and whispers, “Love ya, kid.” She releases him and walks over to where the woman herself is sitting._

_Regina is nursing her third glass of wine when she sees a pair of feet out of the corner of her eye. She looks up and finds Emma smiling down at her. “Hey.”_

_“Hello,” she smiles. She takes a sip of her wine and sets it on the table behind her._

_“You look radiant,” Emma gleams. Regina is dressed in a long red sleeveless gown, with lace and glitter. It’s cinched in the middle with a v neckline, showing off lots of skin. Her back is completely bare, while her hair is down low in a loose bun, curls framing her face._

_Regina blushes, “Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.” Emma is decked out in a light blue, two-piece high neck tulle dress, her midriff exposed. The top is adorned with jewels weaving about in intricate patterns. Her long golden hair is pulled back in a braid, with small white flowers peppered throughout._

_Emma holds out her hand, “Would you like to dance?” Regina accepts the offer and is pulled to the dance floor._

_Emma takes Regina’s left hand and places it on her right shoulder, while she places her own hand on the left shoulder of her dance partner. Their other hands are joined up high at their side. The music is a high tempo song, like a waltz. Regina’s pulse quickens and she lets go._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I don’t know how to waltz,” Regina swallows thickly._

_“That’s okay, just follow my lead. We’ll take it slow,” she connects their hands again and starts. The steps are a little jumbled at first, but eventually she gets the hang of it._

_All at once Regina feels warm everywhere while she spins across the dance floor in Emma’s arms. Her skin burns beneath Emma’s touch on her shoulder, feeling a tingle throughout her whole body. She feels herself getting lost. She’s drunk, but not on the wine she just consumed, on Emma. Her piercing emerald eyes, her crooked half smile, the muscle tone of her arms, her sweet scent of vanilla and honey. Regina always thought of Emma as a rough and tough woman, but she realizes how soft she actually is._

_The song is over and it changes to a slow dance. Emma releases the hand she’s holding and places both her hands around Regina’s waist. “Is this okay?”_

_Regina nods and wraps her arms around Emma’s neck so they’re close enough to feel each other’s breath. They slowly shift on their feet, swaying, while the music plays drinking each other in._

_Zelena sidles up next to Henry and bumps his shoulder with hers. “About time,” she smirks and nods toward Emma and Regina. Robyn squirms in her arms._

_“Hey, Aunt Z. And look at you little squirt,” he tickles Robyn and she giggles. He looks over at his moms. “I may have given them a little push.”_

_Zelena chortles, “Good. It’s been a long time coming. Here,” she hands Robyn over to him, “Watch her while I go take a piss.” Henry shakes his head and laughs as she walks away, “Your mom is something else, isn’t she?” he tells Robyn, then shifts his gaze back toward his moms. He watches them in awe._

_“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Emma says._

_“What’s that?”_

_“Dance with you.”_

_Regina raises her eyebrow, “Really?”_

_“Mhmm.”_

_“That’s strange. I’m not even good.”_

_Emma smirks, “Well then it’s a good thing you have me.”_

_As the song goes on they get closer and closer, until eventually Regina leans forward and rests her head onto Emma’s shoulder. Emma holds her tighter, treasuring the moment. They sway back and forth for what feels like eternity. The song changes but they don’t let go of each other. They continue dancing like they’re the only ones in the room._

_Emma hears a sniffle and pulls back. She grabs Regina’s arms and softly rubs her hands up and down them, sending shivers through Regina’s body. “What’s wrong?”_

_Regina connects her hands with Emma’s elbows while Emma does the same with Regina. Their arms are essentially locked together. She glances at Emma with tears in her eyes. “Can I ask you something?”_

_“Of course,” Emma let’s go and wipes away one of the tears threatening to fall on Regina’s face. She tucks a dark lock of hair behind her ear._

_“How do you like it here?”_

_“The wedding?”_

_Regina rolls her eyes to keep herself from crying, “No, here. The Enchanted Forest.”_

_“Oh. Well, it takes time getting used to things, like the lack of indoor plumbing and electricity, but it’s nice. The weather isn’t so bad either,” Emma smirks._

_“If you thought Maine winters were bad, you have another thing coming,” Regina chuckles._

_Emma’s brows furrow, “What’s this about?”_

_“Well, I-I…was wondering if you’d maybe want to stay.”_

_“Like_ stay _stay?” Emma asks. “To live here?”_

_Regina nods hesitantly._

_Emma bursts forth with a joyous smile and engulfs Regina in a breath stopping hug. “I thought you’d never ask,” she murmurs against Regina’s neck. Regina softens and leans into the hug._

_“Wait,” Emma pulls away. “But where would I live? Surely not with Henry, I mean…he just got married. I doubt he wants his mother to live with him.” Emma panics. “Oh my god. Don’t tell me I have to live in some shack in the woods behind his property. Like some kind of hermit--_

_Regina laughs and cups Emma’s face in her hands so she stops, “Relax, Emma. It’s a castle. There’s plenty of rooms. Henry wants us with him. Families typically live together around here for a long time, this world is quite different than the one you’re used to.”_

_Emma calms down and places her hands over Regina’s. She brings them down in front of her chest and holds them close to her heart. “Thank you. I don’t want to be a burden.”_

_“You’re not a burden, Emma. Never. Everyone here loves you.”_

_“Everyone?”_

_Regina leans forward and whispers in ear, “Everyone.” Emma shivers and Regina places a kiss on her cheek._

_._

_._

_._

_The party is settling down and most of the guests have left. The only people around are close family and Tiana, but she’s practically family anyway. Henry and Zelena are speaking in hushed tones in the corner, being conspicuous about something. Looking over their shoulders every few seconds. Emma spies them from the bar and raises her eyebrows._

_She walks over to the two no do-gooders and grabs Henry’s arm, “Hey, can I borrow you for a sec?”_

_Henry looks to Zelena and she shoos them, “Go, go. I’ll just help clean up.”_

_“What’s up?” he asks being dragged away._

_“What are you two up to?”_

_“I’m not sure what you mean.”_

_“Oh come on, Henry. I know you guys. Zelena I get, but_ you _? You guys are conspiring about something,” she crosses her arms and raises her brow._

_“Ma,” he pats her on the shoulder, “You’re delusional.”_

_Emma scoffs, “Am not.”_

_He lifts his hands and shrugs, “I don’t know what to tell you.”_

_She huffs and points her finger accusingly at him, “I_ will _figure it out,” and she makes her way back to what’s left of the bar._

_Regina is taking off her heels, talking to Zelena, when Robyn toddles over with her arms raised, grabbing the air. “Gina, up, up.”_

_Regina chuckles and lifts the girl into her arms, “C’mere my monkey.” She blows a raspberry on her cheek and she giggles. Zelena smiles, “So cheeky. I’ll be right back.” She walks by Emma and says over her shoulder, “Regina was looking for you.”_

_“Oh.” Emma spots her across the room and smiles at the scene before her. Regina swaying Robyn back and forth on her hip. She walks over to them and grins at her with a thousand-watt smile, “Hey cuties.” Emma tickles Robyn._

_Regina chuckles when Robyn squirms in uncontrollable laughter._

_Robyn squeals, “Kisses! Kisses!”_

_Emma and Regina look at each other and then at the same time they lean forward to kiss Robyn on each cheek. Once. Twice. At the third one, Robyn pulls her head back at the last second and the women’s lips accidentally touch each other instead. Robyn giggles and claps her hands. Regina’s eyes go wide and Emma’s mouth is hanging open._

_Zelena and Henry can be seen from across the room whooping and hollering. They hold a thumbs up to Robyn. She squirms out of Regina’s hold and runs over to her mom. Henry leans down and holds out his hand to give his cousin a high five. “Nice job, monkey.”_

_He grins at Zelena, “Operation Swan Queen is a success.”_

* * *

_They don’t talk about it for weeks. There’s stolen glances over breakfast and awkward silence in between. Henry rolls his every chance he gets. Their way of avoiding things is truly astounding. It’s the holidays and this has gone on long enough._

_“Mom, Emma is gonna go pick out a big Christmas tree in a bit. Why don’t you go help her?”_

_“I doubt she needs my help.”_

_“Too bad,” Henry shoves her out the door and she runs straight into Emma. “Go. Be safe. Dinner will be ready when you guys get back.” He shuts the door in her face._

_“What was that about?” Emma asks._

_Regina glares at the door and turns around to face Emma. “He thinks you need help picking out a tree.”_

_“Oh. Well, that’d actually be nice. I could use the company anyway,” Emma rubs her hand against the back of her neck. “So?”_

_Regina blinks, “If you’re sure.”_

_“Positive. Let’s go,” she grabs Regina’s hand and pulls her away. They make it to the forest and realize they’re still holding hands. Regina notices first and quickly retracts hers._

_They trek through the rows and rows of trees and finally find a spruce deemed worthy enough. Emma points, “How about this one?”_

_“It’s perfect. One question though,” Regina says. “How will you cut it down? And once you do cut it down, how do you plan on carrying it? I don’t recall driving your father’s pick-up truck here.”_

_Emma rolls her eyes, “That’s two questions.”_

_Regina glares at her, but it lacks her usual bite. Emma hasn’t been afraid of_ that _glare in quite some time._

_“Relax dude, I’ve got this.”_

_“Did you just call me dude?”_

_“I call everyone dude.”_

_“Why does that not surprise me?” Regina’s words dripping with sarcasm._

_“Okay then, relax_ babe _, I’ve got this,” Emma smirks. Regina opens her mouth to say something snarky, but nothing comes out._

_Emma then proceeds to magically produce a bow saw in her hand._

_Regina hums, “Well I suppose it’s better than the chainsaw you used to demolish my apple tree.”_

_“Exactly! I know what I’m doing!”_

_“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Regina mutters to herself and walks far away from the inevitable damage._

_Within minutes the tree is down and Emma is glistening with sweat. “I think you’re safe now!” she yells. Regina walks back over with much trepidation, making the blonde silently chuckle._

_“So…guess I’ll just poof us back then,” Emma smiles._

_“Um, you’ll do no such thing!”_

_“Oh come on, I was the Dark One, I think I know enough about magic by now,” she raises her hand to siphon her magic._

_Before she can do anything, Regina grabs her hand and lowers it, “Wait. You can’t.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“You’re too exhausted from cutting the tree down. If you use any magic right now it’ll drain you, and we could end up on the other side of the kingdom for all we know. It’s probably better if I do it, alright?” Regina holds out her hand for Emma to take._

_Emma nods and reaches for her hand, but pulls away at the last second, “Wait.”_

_“What’s wrong?” Regina questions._

_Emma sighs, “Are we going to talk about it?”_

_“Talk about what?”_

_“The kiss…” Emma whispers, barely audible._

_Regina’s eyes widen, “Oh.”_

_“Yeah,_ oh. _”_

_“Well, I mean, it was just an accident…right? Doesn’t have to mean anything,” Regina watches Emma for a reaction._

_Emma shifts on her feet and looks at the ground. She clears her throat, “You’re right, it was just an accident.” She grabs Regina’s hand and nods, “Let’s go.”_

_With a flick of a wrist, her and Emma and the big ass tree were magically transported back home._

* * *

_Dinner was interesting, to say the least._

_Everything went smoothly. At first. Henry and Ella had made a stew of some kind, a loaf of honey wheat bread, and an apple pie. They drank wine made from a vineyard one town over, and idly chatted about their day. While Emma was scarfing down her pie and Regina was sitting there playing with hers, the married couple stood up._

_“Moms, Ella and I have an announcement to make,” Henry grins and looks at his wife._

_Unable to contain her excitement, Ella squeals, “I’m pregnant!”_

_Emma nearly chokes on her pie. Regina drops her fork and pats her on the back until she can breathe properly. She takes a large gulp of water and clears her throat. “That’s amazing, guys!” she croaks._

_Regina puts her hand on Emma’s shoulder, “You good?”_

_Emma nods and gives her a thumbs up. Regina chuckles then walks over to her son. “Oh, Henry. I’m so happy for guys.” She cups his face and looks into his deep, brown eyes and says, “You’re going to be a wonderful father.” She pulls him into a hug and then she kisses Ella on the cheek and gives her a hug as well._

_“I’m gonna be a grandma,” she smiles. A moment passes and then she realizes, “I’m gonna be a grandma.” Her smile disappears and turns into panic. She looks over at Emma. “Oh my gods. Emma, we’re going to be grandmas.”_

_If the look of hysteria on Regina’s face was anything to go by, Emma knew what she had to do. She gets up, gives Henry and Ella a big bear hug, then takes Regina’s hand. “She’ll be fine. She just needs a minute to process. Be right back.” She drags Regina into the parlor._

_“Hey,” Emma strokes her hands up and down Regina’s arms. “What’s going on?”_

_“I can’t be a grandma. Do I look like a grandma to you?” Regina huffs. Emma let her eyes roam down Regina’s body. “Don’t answer that.”_

_Emma tosses her head back and shakes with mirth. “Regina, come on. You’re hot._ You _know it._ I _know it. So, tell me…what’s this really about?”_

_Regina blushes and lowers her head, “It’s silly.”_

_Emma softly grabs her chin and lifts her head so she can look Regina in the eyes. “You can tell me. Please.”_

_“It’s just-I…he’s all grown up, you know? He doesn’t need me anymore. What am I even doing here? What was I thinking?”_

_“Oh, Regina. Henry will always need you. You’re his mom. He may be starting a family of his own now, but that doesn’t mean you’re still not important to him. You’re a wonderful mom and he’s the luckiest kid to have you. And he’s having a baby! Who do you think he’s gonna call when he needs help with_ that _?”_

_Regina laughs as tears fall._

_“Besides,_ I _need you.” Gathering up all the courage she has, Emma slowly leans forward and presses a kiss on the corner of Regina’s mouth._

_Regina wipes away her tears and sniffles, “What was that for?”_

_“Look up.”_

_Regina tilts her head back and sees, “Mistletoe. Sneaky.”_

_Emma shrugs, “Henry insisted on placing them all over the castle. I think he’s trying to set Zelena up with Mulan.”_

_“But they’re not even here.”_

_“No, but they will be. Tomorrow.”_

_“What?”_

_“Yeah, the whole family is visiting for Christmas. Didn’t Henry tell you?”_

_Regina scoffs, “No, he must’ve forgot.” At that exact moment Henry walks in. “Actually, I wanted it to be a surprise, but I see the cat’s out of the bag,” he playfully glares at Emma._

_Regina punches Emma in the arm. “Ow. Jesus, woman! You don’t even like surprises!”_

_“While that may be, it was still an idiotic move on your part.”_

_Henry just laughs and kisses both of his moms on the cheek. “Goodnight you two,” he says and walks off._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m just teasing, Emma. Goodnight,” she says before hugging Emma tightly and kissing her on the forehead. She saunters away to her bed chambers._

_“What just happened?” Emma asks herself._

* * *

_That night, after taking a warm bath, Emma bundles up and goes to sleep. However, she wakes up not long after shivering her ass off. Her teeth are chattering as she shakes. Every breath she takes is in the air like a puff of smoke. Why did she have to get the room with no fire place?_

_She grabs more heavy, denser blankets from the wardrobe, puts on a pair of wool socks, and rolls herself up like a burrito. It works for about ten minutes but then she’s shaking again. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, she whimpers. Emma begins walking on wobbly legs toward Regina’s room._

_She barely makes it to Regina’s door before she collapses. The feeling in her toes are gone. With as much muster as she can gather, she raises her hand to knock. But she’s too weak. She slumps to the floor in a heap. This is how I die,_ she thinks _. I’ve fought a dragon, a wraith, a chernabog, I’ve taken on the darkness, traveled to hell and back, and this is how I die?_

_As soon as her eyes start to close, she hears a voice from above. “Emma?”_

_“S-so c-c-cold,” she hisses._

_Regina’s eyes widen. She quickly picks Emma up and drags her to a big rug in front of her fireplace. She grabs a thick wool sweater from her wardrobe and places it in front of Emma. “Take off your shirt.”_

_“Am I d-dying?” she asks with labored breaths._

_“No, but you will be if you don’t listen. I think you have hypothermia.”_

_“Are y-you an a-a-angel?” Emma asks, as she slowly lies her head on the ground. “’m so t-tired.”_

_“No Emma, come on,” she grabs Emma by the shoulders and lifts her back up. “Okay, since you are currently incapable of taking your shirt off, I’m going to do it for you. Is that okay?”_

_Emma nods._

_Regina takes Emma’s shirt off. The back is soaking wet, most likely from her hair. She grabs the sweater and puts it over her head and pulls her arms through the sleeves. She takes a towel from her night stand and dries Emma’s hair as much as she can._

_Emma is still shivering profusely so she sits behind her and braids her hair. Once she’s done she lifts Emma back up and carries her to her bed. She grabs any extra blankets she can find and wraps her up, and then throws the comforter on top for good measure._

_Regina hops into the other side of the bed and gets under the covers. Emma is on her side facing Regina. From what she can see her lips are purple and her fair skin is extra pale. Emma reaches forward and her hand lands right smack on Regina’s face. “I l-l-love you, m-my angel.”_

_Regina chuckles and grabs the hand on her face and holds it between her own two hands. “Oh Emma, what are you doing to me?”_

_Emma murmurs something but ends up falling asleep right after that. She’s not shivering as much thanks to Regina’s quick thinking, but she’s still considerably worried about her. She leans forward and presses a kiss to Emma’s forehead, then pulls her toward her so Emma’s head is resting on Regina’s chest. She wraps her arms around her and rubs her hands back and forth to keep Emma warm._

_“Dulces sueños.”_

* * *

_The next morning Emma wakes up to the strong smell of lavender and bergamot. Something is tickling her nose. She opens her eyes to dark tendrils of hair in her face. The next thing she notices is an arm draped over her body and a leg in between hers. Her eyes widen._

_She brushes the hair out of the brunette’s face. “Regina?”_

_“Hmmm?” she stirs and tilts her head up. Noticing their position, she unravels herself and sits up._

_“What happened last night?” Emma sits up and mirrors Regina._

_“Well, considering your hair was wet, I’m guessing you took a bath before bed.”_

_“Okay?” What does_ that _have to do with anything,_ she thinks.

_“Emma! Everyone knows you don’t take a bath before bed, especially not in the dead of winter!”_

_“How was I supposed to know? And that doesn’t explain why I’m wearing your sweater,” she lifts up her arm to exaggerate her point._

_“You came stumbling to my room like some newborn deer who hadn’t learned how to walk yet, and you were shaking like a leaf! You had hypothermia. You could’ve died!”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Just, be careful, okay? There’s only one of you,” Regina sniffs._

_Emma reaches over and grabs Regina’s hand. She intertwines their fingers. “Thank you, Regina.”_

_Regina squeezes her hand._

_“Did we summon an angel last night?” Emma asks. Regina stares at her like she’s looking at an alien from another planet. “No, but it’s possible you may have hit your head. I wouldn’t put it past you.”_

_“Hey,” Emma feigns a mock gasp. “Are you saying I’m clumsy?”_

_“If the shoe fits.”_

_“Hmmm.”_

_Emma lets go of Regina’s hand, but leans over and kisses her on the cheek before she gets up and walks toward the door. Once she reaches the door she turns around and smirks, “I told you I needed you, my angel.” She winks._

_Regina rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at her. “Go get ready, Swan. We have family to entertain.”_

_._

_._

_._

_Within minutes their home was filled with family guests. Red and Dorothy came first, then Mulan followed by Zelena and Robyn, Granny, Abigail, Tinker Bell, Tiana, Ashley, and Lily and Maleficent._

_Emma played outside with the kids, much to Regina’s dismay, building snowmen and having snowball fights._

_Zelena and Mulan kissed under the mistletoe exactly like Henry planned._

_Henry once again announced their pregnancy news and everyone was generally cheerful._

_While folks were chatting with one another that evening, Zelena pulled Henry to the side and stood by the fireplace. “So?”_

_“So what?”_

_“Operation Swan Queen?”_

_“Ah, yeah, no.” Henry sighed._

_Zelena scoffs, “Whaddya mean, no?”_

_“I mean, besides a small kiss on the cheek underneath the mistletoe, nothing’s happened,” he says, “Although last night was kind of intense.”_

_“Oh? Do tell.”_

_Henry rolls his eyes, “Well, by intense I mean Emma almost died.”_

_Zelena gapes at him._

_“Yeah, apparently she was hypothermic and mom basically saved her life. They slept in the same bed together.”_

_“Oooooh.”_

_“Not like that, geez, Zelena,” he shakes his head in disgust, “Anyway, I think they’re finally getting somewhere. We just need to believe they’ll figure it out on their own without our meddling.”_

_“Ye of little faith,” Zelena says and walks away. “Zelena!” he hisses but she doesn’t stop. Henry rolls his eyes and mutters, “Oh, great.”_

_She finds Emma and grabs her by the wrist and drags her to Regina. “Ow, what the hell Zelena?”_

_“You two need to get your shit together.”_

_“Excuse me?” Regina exclaims._

_“Emma, my little sis here has been yearning for you for years now,” Regina scoffs and opens her mouth to reply but Zelena cuts her off, “And Regina, everyone knows Emma has the hots for you, and from what I’ve heard from the townspeople of Storybrooke, I’m pretty sure she’s been in love with you since the first time you met,” Emma holds up a hand to deny it, but once again Zelena speaks, “Now, I know this isn’t really my place, but I hate seeing you guys this way and with all the looks you give each other it’s clear you just need a little push. I thought that thief at the wedding would’ve done it…”_

_“That was you?” Emma yelps._

_“Zelena! Ella was devastated!” Regina yells._

_“Oh, relax. She got them back didn’t she?”_

_Regina rolls her eyes._

_“My point is, if you,” she points at Regina, “Don’t kiss her,” she points at Emma, “I will. Ta-ta.” Zelena walks away leaving Regina and Emma staring at each other with pained expressions._

_“Your sister’s a bit intense, huh?”_

_“That’s an understatement,” Regina huffs. “Don’t worry, she’s tamed a lot since her little stint back home. Her threats mean nothing.”_

_Emma laughs, “She’s not wrong, though.”_

_“How do you mean?”_

_“Well, we_ have _been tip-toeing around this for a while now.”_

_Regina nods, “I guess you’re right.”_

_“Why do you think I stayed?” Emma asks._

_“I could hazard a guess,” Regina takes a step closer to Emma. She grabs Emma’s hand and plays with her fingers._

_Emma pushes a lock of Regina’s hair behind her ear with her free hand. “You’re so beautiful.”_

_“Oh, is that why?” she smirks._

_“And smart, and funny, and tough as nails. Not to mention you’re an amazing mom. I’d never bet against you.”_

_Regina blushes, “I could say the same for you.”_

_“I can’t imagine my life without you,” Emma grabs Regina’s hips and pulls her forward until their lips crash together. Regina’s hands grab onto Emma’s face and into her hair, then eventually land behind her neck._

_Across the room Zelena smacks Henry in the stomach with the back of her hand, and points at the two women. “Just call me Cupid.”_

* * *

_That night, after everyone has gone home, Emma lies in her bed staring at the ceiling, wide awake. After several minutes of tossing and turning, and the inability to sleep, she pulls the covers off her body and goes to Regina’s room. She knocks on the door and opens it a crack._

_“Regina?” she whispers._

_A lump on the bed shifts. “Emma?”_

_“I can’t sleep.”_

_Regina pulls back the covers and pats the spot next to her. Emma shuts the door and walks to edge of the bed. “Are you sure?”_

_“Why wouldn’t I be?” Regina asks._

_“I don’t want to invade your space.”_

_“Emma, you’re not invading my space. Now, get in before I change my mind,” she smirks._

_Emma smiles and hops on the bed, covering herself in one fell swoop. She turns to face Regina and scoots closer. “Mhmm, it’s so warm in here. Thank you.”_

_“No problem,” Regina strokes Emma’s cheek with the back of hand, then kisses her on the lips. “’Night, Emma.” She settles beside her and closes her eyes._

_A few minutes pass and Emma stirs, “Regina?”_

_“Mhmm?”_

_“Will you hold me? When you did last night, it felt so good, I’ve never had someone do that for me before,” Emma whispers._

_Regina’s heart breaks._

_“I’d love to. Come here,” Regina opens her arms and Emma falls right into them, her head resting once again on Regina’s chest, and her arms rubbing soothing patterns on her back. She kisses the top of her head. “Dulces sueños.”_

_After that night, Emma never slept in her own bed again._

* * *

_A few months go by and Regina stumbles upon a stranger out in the woods. Someone hidden by a cloak. They’re walking near a broken tower and they pick up a small box. One that looks fairly similar to the ones Regina kept in her vault._

_When the figure opens it up, a vine magically wraps itself around them, squeezing its tendrils around their body. At the top is a gigantic venus fly trap type thing, getting ready to demolish its prey. Before it can truly do any damage, Regina steps in._

_“Watch out!” she conjures a fireball in her hand and throws it at the creature, dissipating it._

_She runs over to help the stranger up. “You have to be careful around strange magic. Are you alright?” The person takes off their hood and it’s, “Drizella,” Regina snarls. “Should’ve let that thing eat you. You tried to kill my son!”_

_“On my mother’s orders. She doesn’t take no for an answer.”_

_“Oh, is that why you’re here?”_

_“No, I am through with doing things for that woman. I am here to find magic, to help me get free of her,” she picks up a gold object._

_“What are you talking about? I thought you were marrying some prince?” Regina asks._

_“Do you honestly think that was my choice?” she throws the object on the ground in frustration._

_“Oh I see.”_

_“The funny thing is, I was born with magic, only mother never let me cultivate it. She knew I would only use it to escape from her. So, if I can’t learn how to use my own magic, I will steal someone else’s.”_

_“Drizella, I know what it’s like to live with such a controlling mother...” Regina hesitates, “Perhaps I can help.”_

_“Really?”_

_Regina nods, “But you’re not going to steal it. You’re going to use the gift you were born with.”_

_Drizella smiles._

_“Okay, pick up that rock,” Regina points to a small boulder covered in moss. Drizella walks over to it and reaches for it before Regina laughs, “No, pick it up with your magic. Feel it moving with your mind.”_

_Drizella steps back in holds out her hand in the air, essentially using a force beyond comprehension to lift the rock. It starts moving slowly at first, then shakes off the ground for a second, and finally falls again. Drizella lets out an exhaustive breath, “I can’t. I’m sorry I’m wasting your time, I’m sure you have better things to do.” She walks away._

_Regina stops her by speaking, “You’re not wasting my time.” Drizella stops in her tracks and turns around. “You just need,” Regina looks up and raises her arm, “The right motivation.” She flicks her wrist and the top of the tower starts crumbling down, threatening to fall on top Regina._

_“Regina, no!” Drizella races toward her and throws up her hands at the last second, blasting away the rubble._

_Regina looks up and chuckles to herself._

_“I-I didn’t know I could do it. I didn’t-I didn’t know it was possible,” Drizella cries._

_Regina grabs Drizella’s hands and pleads, “If you believe in yourself, it is.” She sighs, “You know, you are a lot like I was at your age. Except I didn’t have the right guide, so all my power came from anger and hate. I sought revenge and I did terrible things to get it. I cast a dark curse.”_

_“Did it give you what you wanted?” Drizella asks._

_“For a while. Turns out I wanted the wrong things,” she pauses. “The only thing that truly made me happy was my son, Henry.”_

_“I wish I had a mother like you.”_

_Regina touches Drizella’s cheek in awe._

_“Don’t we all?” a voice says. They turn and see, “Rumple?” Regina asks._

_._

_._

_._

_After the two catch up, Rumple and Regina sit on a log while Drizella is off somewhere doing who knows what._

_“You’ve changed,” Regina smiles._

_“Ah, change is inevitable. Slow and painful at times, but inevitable.”_

_Regina sighs, “Tell me about it. My son no longer needs me.”_

_Rumples looks up at her, “But you think this girl might.”_

_“Oh, well, Drizella has so much raw talent. She just needs a strong guide. Someone to put her on the right path, and teach her how to stand up to her mother.”_

_“I’ve heard dark tales about this Lady Tremaine,” Rumple says._

_“She has no idea Drizella is here.”_

_“Come on, Regina. You lived with a mother just like her. Do you really think you would’ve gotten away with all of this without Cora knowing?”_

_“Well,” Regina scoffs. She thinks for a moment and relents, “No.”_

_“No,” Rumple shakes his head. “Take a piece of advice from your former teacher and ask yourself this—why would Tremaine want her daughter to learn magic?”_

_._

_._

_._

_Regina finds Drizella again and shows her a mirror looking in on Lady Tremaine. She’s in a dark lit room in front of a body in a casket. “That’s my sister. Anastasia. Mother’s favorite.”_

_Lady Tremaine has a wand in her hand, and with it she casts it onto her own hand as some kind of enchantment. With that hand she plunges it into Anastasia’s chest._

_“What is she doing to her?” Drizella asks._

_Tremaine pulls out her daughter’s heart._

_“Practicing,” Regina replies, somberly._

_She puts the heart back._

_“For what?” Drizella frowns._

_“For waking her up,” she looks at Drizella with hesitance. “She almost had my son’s heart ripped out before because the only way to wake Anastasia, is by taking her heart and replacing it with one full of…_

_“Belief,” Drizella finishes. “My heart.” She wipes her hands on her legs, and looks pleadingly at Regina._

_“I’m so sorry.”_

_“I always knew that she loved her more. I guess, I just…didn’t realize how much until now.” Inhaling sharply she cries, “Oh, God. I’ll never get away from her, will I? No matter what I do, she always finds a way to hurt me. Oh, God! I’ll never be free!” she puts her face in her hands._

_“Hey, I can help. I promise I-I can protect your heart,” Regina smiles._

_“There’s only one way to protect me. Please, please, help me kill her.”_

_Regina falters, “Drizella, no. I cannot let you go down that dark path.”_

_“I thought you cared about me!”_

_“That’s why I’m saying_ no!”

_Drizella scoffs and gets up. “You know what? That’s exactly what my mother used to tell me. And if you’re not going to help me, I know a prince who will.” She runs off leaving Regina on her own, contemplating what to do._

* * *

_As nighttime rolls around, Regina finds Drizella back at her home with her mother. Just as she’s about to have her Prince Gregor kill her mom, Regina steps in and freezes him. “That’s enough. You don’t want to do this, Drizella.”_

_“No, you don’t want to do this. You refuse to understand that we have a different story. A pain like mine can’t be washed away,” she walks over to her mother and Regina follows._

_“I’ve been trying my whole life to win your approval. But now I realize I’m never going to get it. Because I’m not her.”_

_“You’re most certainly not,” Lady Tremaine speaks._

_Regina glares at Lady Tremaine, “Drizella, come with me. If you kill your mother, you’ll regret it.”_

_“You know what, you’re right. But I didn’t bring Gregor here to kill my mother. I brought him here to kill something else.”_

_Regina frowns, “What are you talking about?”_

_“I can’t let my mother have what she wants,” Drizella summons a vine which rips through Gregor and kills him._

_“Drizella!” Regina gasps. Drizella is fascinated with her first kill. “What have you done?”_

_“What both of you were most afraid of—I turned my heart black. And now, it’s of no use to you, Mother. You failed.”_

_“What do you want from me? Congratulations?”_

_“No, I want you to suffer. Regina taught me things you never would, and I don’t just mean magic tricks. She taught me how to seek revenge. A little thing called the Dark Curse.”_

_“Drizella, that was a warning,” Regina growls. “A curse is never worth the cost.”_

_“It is to me,” she smirks. She turns around to face her mother once more. “Death is too merciful for you, Mother. I’m going to take you to another realm where I can plant another seed of pain in your life. It’ll start small, and it will grow, until everything you see, you breathe, you feel is pain.”_

_“No,” Regina says. “Listen to me. I wanted to help you. But if you go through with this, I will do whatever it takes to stop you. Heroes can always break curses.”_

_Drizella looks at her with a fire in her eyes, “Well then, I guess I better find a way to make mine unbreakable. Thank you, for your final lesson.” She snaps her fingers and she’s gone in swirl of purple smoke._

* * *

_“How could I have been so stupid?” Regina paces back in forth outside the castle later that night. Emma’s sitting in front of a campfire watching while her best friend/partner/girlfriend unravels. “It was reckless.”_

_Emma watches her with careful eyes, “You couldn’t have known she would do this. You were just trying to help.”_

_“That’s the problem. I’m always trying to help, but it never seems to work. I just make things worse.”_

_“Hey, no. Stop. Come here,” Emma takes Regina by her hands and pulls her down to sit on a log. She wraps a blanket around both their shoulders and wraps an arm around Regina’s shoulder. “None of this is your fault. Okay? From what I gathered, Drizella seems like she has a lot of unresolved anger and clearly has issues that she needs to work on.”_

_“That’s an understatement,” Regina huffs._

_“She manipulated you. Took advantage of you and your kindness,” Emma rubs her shoulder in comfort and continues, “So stop blaming yourself. I know I’m not exactly one to talk when it comes to the matter of self-hatred, but I know from experience it won’t do you any good. It’ll eat you up.”_

_“Ugh, I know,” Regina leans her head on Emma’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m just so pissed. And the worst part…is that she’s_ just _like me.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“We both dealt with an overbearing, puissant mother. Wanting to be loved, but instead just doomed as a pawn in someone else’s game. Being used. I thought I could help her,” Regina pauses. “Help her like what no one did for me.” Her voice wavers and she sniffles._

_Emma squeezes her tight with both arms and kisses the crown of her head. She rests her head on Regina’s. “I hate that you had to endure what you did growing up. I can’t even imagine what that must’ve been like, but-and don’t hate me for saying this-it’s shaped who you are today.”_

_Regina lets out a watery chuckle._

_“You’re so amazing and selfless, Regina. And you don’t even know it. And you may have not had anyone back then, but now you have loads of people who’d fight for you. Not to mention a big family you probably didn’t ask for,” she laughs and Regina joins her. “And guess what?”_

_Regina lifts her head and looks up at Emma, “What?”_

_Emma smiles and wipes away a stray tear from Regina’s cheek, “I love you.” Regina chokes on a sob. “I know we’ve only been officially dating for a few months now, but I thought you should know. It’s okay if you don’t-_

_Regina cut off her rambling by kissing her. “Emma, you idiot, I love you too.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yes,” she smiles, “I’ve loved you for a while now….dude.”_

_Emma playfully slapped her on the arm, “You’re not gonna let that one go, are ya?”_

_“Never,” Regina leaned forward and captured her lips once more, lingering for mere seconds. Emma tried deepening the kiss, but Regina pulled back. “As nice as this is, we still have more pressing issues to deal with. Drizella.”_

_“Oh, come on,” Emma whines. “That can wait one more night. Besides, if she’s planning on enacting a curse, it’ll take her awhile anyway.”_

_Regina glares at her, then looks up at the sky with a resigned sigh. “Why did I have to fall in love with the biggest idiot in all the realms?”_

_“Hey!”_

_“But you’re a cute idiot,” Regina pinches Emma’s cheek and stands up. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”_

* * *

_The next fall they welcomed their new granddaughter, Lucy, to the world._

_“Hi Lucy,” Regina coos. The family is outside enjoying the warm, sunny weather before the first freeze makes its appearance. She moves her thumb in little circles between Lucy’s baby eyebrows. “You’re so loved already and you don’t even know it.”_

_Emma sidles up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. She kisses Regina on the cheek. “I can’t believe our kid is a father.”_

_“Uh, tell me about it,” she walks over to Henry and hands him his daughter. “She’s perfect, Henry.”_

_“Thanks, mom,” Henry gushes._

_Tiana nods, “Congratulations, she looks strong.”_

_“Oh, she is,” Drizella appears from behind them. Jack and Tiana draw their swords and Hook clenches his jaw. Regina conjures a fireball while Emma tightens her knuckles into fists at her side._

_“Stay away from my daughter.”_

_“Such a worried papa. No need to be,” Drizella chastises. “I’m only here to deliver a message. Well, more accurately, a prophecy. A curse is coming,” her eyes widen in delight. “On your darling child’s 8 th birthday, all your lives as you know them will end.”_

_Hook steps forward, “Perhaps you misread the prophecy, love,” he draws his sword, “because you misread the part where we defeat you.”_

_Drizella puts her hands up to doing something threatening, when Henry stops her, “Drizella, I wouldn’t. Look down.” She does what he says and sees herself standing on a symbol of some kind. Her feet begin to turn to stone, and then it crawls up her whole body. “This is blood magic.”_

_Henry and Hook smile._

_“How is this possible?” she grimaces._

_“With a spatter of my blood, of course,” Lady Tremaine shows herself. “I simply can’t have you casting the curse, dear.”_

_“This changes nothing. In eight years I’ll be back. And you’ll learn what true suffering is,” Drizella croaks, before she’s completely turned to stone._

* * *

_A few weeks go by and Emma and Regina are sitting on the balcony sipping wine. The moon shines brightly in the sky, and the stars speckle the night like glitter in water. Their feet are dangling over the edge and Regina softly hums a tune._

_“Do we really have to keep her here?” Emma asks, looking down below._

_Regina looks down as well and lifts her brow. “Yes,” she hums._

_“It’s so creepy, though. One minute she’s a person, the next a statue,” Emma shivers in disgust._

_“Makes for a nice coat rack, though,” Regina cackles._

_Emma shakes her head, “You are a completely different person when inebriated, babe.” Regina swings her legs back and forth and giggles._ Giggle. _“Oh my God, what’s gotten into you?”_

_Regina shrugs, “I guess I’m just happy, is all.”_

_“Me too,” Emma leans over and captures her lips for chaste kiss. “Love you.”_

_“Mhmmm,” she deepens the kiss. “I love you too.” She bops Emma on the nose with her finger, and in the process wobbles, nearly falling twenty feet to the ground. Emma quickly grabs a hold of her and hugs her tightly to her chest._

_“Okaaaay, maybe it’s time we put you to bed,” Emma mumbles in her ear. Regina twists her head back so she’s looking up at Emma, her eyes glistening with something akin to lust. She reaches a hand to touch Emma’s cheek. “But I’m not tired,” she whines._

_Emma’s shoulders quake with laughter, in turn shaking Regina as well. She pats her on the cheek and thinks about how soft Regina’s skin is. Shaking her head, she kisses her on the forehead. “Well, even if you’re not tired we should still probably get off the edge before one of us falls to an untimely death.”_

_Emma hoists Regina off the balcony before hopping back herself. She links her hand with the brunette’s and pulls her inside, “Come on. If you don’t want to sleep, I have something to show you. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but tonight seems as good a time as any.”_

_She leads them to the back of the property, a few yards behind it. “Do you trust me?” Emma asks._

_“Oh, Emma you know I do,” she slurred._

_“Put this on,” she hands Regina a blindfold._

_Regina looks at her warily, but puts it on anyway, with a smile on her face. “Do I even wanna know what’s going on?”_

_Emma laughs, “I promise, it’ll be worth it.”_

_Emma guides her through the vast garden, bare feet squishing in the soft and damp grass, and they wander through it for a few minutes until Emma stops her in the center. She takes off the blindfold. “Okay, open your eyes.”_

_Regina slowly lifts her eyelids and gasps at what she sees: a big, spry apple tree. Just like the one from her childhood and the one currently in Storybrooke. Upon this sight, she immediately sobers. “You did this?”_

_Emma nods._

_“How?”_

_“Well it all starts with a seed…”_

_“Emma,” she says, irritated._

_“I_ did _plant a seed, but I found a way to make it grow a little faster. Magic. But don’t worry, from now on it’ll grow the rest of the way on its own,” she grins._

_Regina stares in awe at her._

_“I knew how much your apple tree means to you, and since you can’t have it here with you, I thought I’d grow you a new one. Especially since I kinda destroyed the other one,” she notes with a sheepish chuckle. “So…do you like it?”_

_Regina lunges forward and jumps on Emma for a hug, making them tumble to the ground. “Oof, that hurt,” Emma laughs from underneath her and wraps her arms around Regina’s waist. “I’ll take that as a yes?”_

_“Emma, I love it. Thank you, querida,” she kisses her on the forehead, her lips, then starts trailing down her neck. She slowly slides off to Emma’s side, buries her head below the blonde’s chin, and closes her eyes. She drapes an arm over Emma’s stomach and is asleep within seconds._

_Emma laughs and whispers, “I knew you were tired.” She kissed the top of her head, and with her arms wrapped around Regina, she too falls asleep. Under the apple tree._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I kept some of the original dialogue because it was too good not to.
> 
> Regina's Dress but floor length:  
> 
> 
> Emma's Dress but light blue:  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still pre-curse. Next chapter we'll be back to present day in Hyperion Heights.

**_3 YEARS LATER_ **

****

_“I think it’s time.”_

_“Time for what?” Henry asks._

_Emma walks away from the window where she is watching Regina and Lucy. Ever since she saw her parents dance, Lucy has always wanted to learn. So, with Regina’s help, she’s making it happen. Lucy is standing on Regina’s feet, holding her hands, while she sways back in forth. Lucy is having a ball, giggling with glee. Regina is laughing along with her while trying not to fall._

_Emma looks up at her son. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”_

_“What is it?”_

_Emma reaches into her pocket and pulls out a ring. She holds it up to the sunlight shining through the window so Henry can see. His eyes practically bulge out of his sockets. “Is that what I think it is?”_

_“Henry,” Emma’s cheeks flush, “I’d like to ask for your blessing in marrying your mom.”_

_“Wow, Emma, this is amazing. But, you know you don’t have to ask my permission, right?”_

_“I know, but since her father isn’t around anymore, I thought you were the next best thing. What can I say? I’m a traditional gal,” Emma bows mockingly._

_Henry laughs and pulls her into a hug. “Yes. Yes. Yes!” he backs away. “I give you my blessing.”_

_Emma is walking on air with pure excitement. However, there’s something holding her back. “What if she says no?” she rubs her arm nervously._

_“Why would she say no?”_

_“The King. I’ve heard stories, and even read them in your book. She was miserable. She probably doesn’t even believe in marriage after what was forced onto her.”_

_Henry sighs, “Ma. That’s completely different. You two love each other more than even your parents love each other, and that’s saying something. She adores you and loves you with everything she has,” he grabs her shoulders. “I can’t imagine her saying anything but yes. I mean, there’s only one way to find out, right?”_

_Emma thinks it over and slowly nods, but points her finger at him, “But. Never, and I mean_ never, _tell your mom that you compared us to Snow and David. There_ will _be consequences.”_

_“My lips are sealed,” he closes an invisible zipper at the corner of his mouth, but then opens them again. “So, when are you popping the question?”_

_“I was thinking of doing it tonight, at sunset, at our special place,” Emma smirks._

_He hugs her again, fiercely this time, and begins to jump and down with glee. Emma laughs as she’s lifted into the air. “I’m so happy for you guys.”_

_“What’s going on in here?” Regina walks in, Lucy trailing behind._

_Henry freezes and drops Emma._

_Emma clears her throat and turns around. “Oh, we’re just really excited for Halloween next week. Lots of candy and chocolate!” she walks over to Regina and pecks her on the lips. “Gotta run! Be back later!” and she heads out the door for her daily jog._

_Regina raises her eyebrows skeptically and crosses her arms._

_“Henry…”_

_“Sorry, Mom, but I gotta head to the market. Let’s go, Luce,” he picks Lucy up and leaves the same way Emma did, Regina left with questions._

_She shakes her head and finds her way to some water. “Why can’t my family just be normal for once?”_

* * *

_Emma is outside nervously pacing back and forth, patting her jacket pocket one more time, when Regina finally makes an appearance. You’d think after years of living together, Emma would be used to the amount of time it takes Her Majesty to get dressed how she deems worthy, but alas. A queen must look her best, after all._

_“There’s my sexy Slytherin,” Emma muses._

_“We both know I’m a Ravenclaw.”_

_“Mhmmm, agree to disagree,” Emma holds out her hand for Regina. She accepts it and is pulled forward, while Emma’s other hand goes to her hip to steady her. Pressing a languid kiss to plump lips she asks, “Shall we?”_

_Regina wipes the smudge of lipstick off Emma’s lips and smiles. “I’m all yours.”_

_When they arrive at the apple tree, Regina gasps. Chinese lanterns hang from the tree while candles surround a blanket on the ground. A small tray sits on top with champagne and various meats and cheeses, olives, bread, and fruit. Off to the side is a little old man sitting in a chair with a violin._

_“You did all this?” Regina asks._

_Emma bows her head and nods._

_Regina steps forward and places her hands on soft, flushed cheeks. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic, Swan.”_

_Emma latches onto the arms cradling her face. She stares into deep chestnut eyes, “For you, always.”_

_Regina gives her a second kiss of the night, with promises of more to come. “I love you, Emma.” She presses another kiss to soft lips. “I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss._

_“_ Now _who’s the romantic?”_

_Regina laughs and parts from her grasp to sit down, until Emma stops her._

_“Wait,” Emma grabs her hand. Regina turns around and gives Emma her undivided attention. “I have something to say. Well, lots of things actually.”_

_“Oh no, that can’t be good.”_

_Emma rolls her eyes fondly, “Babe, let me finish.”_

_“I’m sorry, mi amor, continue,” Regina smirks._

_“Regina, we’ve known each other for ten years now, give or take, and it’s been such a wild ride. I still can’t believe the dating part started so much later,” she chuckles and continues, “But if I’m being honest, I’ve probably been in love with you for longer…I mean, who am I kidding? The moment I first laid eyes on you, you took my breath away. I thank God or whatever deity is listening every day for Henry finding me that day in Boston. If it weren’t for him, I never would’ve found the love of my life. From fighting bad guys, magical creatures, crossing realms, and raising a son with you, my life has never been boring. Regina, no matter what happens, I want to keep doing these things for as long as I can with you by my side. I want to grow old with you. So, Regina Mills,” she grabs the ring from her pocket and gets down on one knee. Tears fall from Regina’s face and she inhales. “Will you marry me?”_

_Regina is silent for a moment, thinking over everything Emma just said. The only sound that can be heard is the violin being played. When did he even start,_ she thinks _. And crickets. There are also crickets chirping really loudly. Regina shakes her head in disbelief. Wait._

_“You were attracted to me since the very beginning?” Regina asks._

_“That’s all you got from that?”_

_“And you actually_ want _to continue fighting? Don’t you want a break from all that?” she continues._

_Emma hangs her head in exasperation. “Regina..”_

_Regina laughs, “Yes.”_

_Emma lifts her head with doe eyes looking up at her. “Yes?”_

_“Yes, I will marry you.”_

_“Oh, thank goodness,” Emma slides the ring on her now fiancée’s finger. “I was getting a little tired down here. Getting too old for this. Help me up?” Regina pulls her up by the hands and one of Emma’s joints pops. “See?”_

_Regina wraps her arms around the blonde’s neck. “It’s because you’ve been falling for me every day.”_

_Emma’s hands squeeze Regina’s hips. “You think you’re funny.”_

_“I_ know _I’m funny.” She leans forward and captures Emma’s lips. “Is this what you and Henry were conspiring about earlier?”_

_“No, he’s really excited for Halloween,” Emma deadpans._

_Regina eyes her suspiciously. “You’re pulling my strings, aren’t you?”_

_Emma shrugs and says, “I don’t know. I guess it’ll forever be a mystery.” She walks over to the blanket and sits down, reaching for a glass of champagne. Regina rolls her eyes and follows. Once she sits next to Emma, she snatches the drink from her hands before she can take a sip. “Hey!”_

_Regina downs it in one try. She burps loud enough to scare away a squirrel. Emma shakes her head in disbelief. “Mhmm. That shit’s good.”_

_“Regina…”_

_“Emma…”_

_“You’re so hot.”_

_Regina frowns, “You need to reevaluate your definition of hot. That burp was disgusting.”_

_“You’re still hot.”_

_“And you’re still insufferable.”_

_Emma leans forward and bops her on the nose. “I was just teasing you. Of course I told Henry earlier. He was really excited for us. Kid’s a huge dork. I actually asked for his blessing in marrying you. That’s why I was talking to him.”_

_“Really?”_

_Emma nods._

_Regina looks down at her new ring. It’s a stunning ruby red stud with a simple diamond on each side. While admiring it, she begins playing with it. Emma senses something’s wrong. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”_

_Regina looks up and slowly smiles. She presses a kiss to her lips. “I was just thinking about my father. He would’ve liked you.”_

_“I hate that I didn’t get to meet him. Y’know, down_ there. _”_

_“There was a lot going on. I’m just happy he’s in a better place now.”_

_“Me too,” Emma smiles. “Hey, take off the ring.”_

_“What? Why?”_

_“I forgot to show you something.”_

_“Okay..” Regina slides the ring off, and hands it over. Emma turns it on its side so she can see the inside of the band. Right there, carved in deep letters reads,_ My Angel. _Regina gasps, “Oh, Emma. It’s perfect.” She slides it back on her finger. “Now we need to get you a ring!”_

_“Right. Give me a sec,” Emma closes her eyes and holds out her palm. In a puff of smoke, she conjures up a simple, gold band. She opens her eyes and raises her eyebrows. “Whaddya think?”_

_“I think it suits you,” she grabs it and slides it onto Emma’s finger. “There. Now we’re whole,” she grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers._

_Regina leans in to kiss her, but notices something over Emma’s shoulder. She chuckles and says, “Um, Emma,” she nods to the violinst. Emma turns and sees him slumped over and asleep, and shouts, “Benny!” The man shoots up like he was slapped across the face, his violin nearly tipping over in the process. “You’re free to go, man. Thanks for all your help!” He bows his thanks and walks away._

_“Where’d you find him?”_

_Emma faces her and smiles, “I hear him playing at farmer’s markets all the time, and I thought he was amazing, so I hired him for one special night.”_

_“You’re such a softie.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you, too,” Regina twirls her finger around long, blonde tresses. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying that.” Emma captures her lips and murmurs, “Agreed.” Eventually they enjoy the food Emma brought, but right now they’re so wrapped up in each other that it can wait._

* * *

_“No, we are not having a burping contest.”_

_“But-_

_“No.”_

* * *

_Word traveled fast, and before they knew it the whole kingdom was aware of their engagement. Deciding it was for the best, Emma and Regina sat down to call Snow via magic mirror._

_“What are we gonna say?” Emma asks._

_“Em…”_

_“My parents don’t even know we’re_ dating! _What’re they going to think when I tell them we’re getting married?!” she hyperventilates._

_“As much as I would love to see Snow squirm at the thought of the Evil Queen corrupting her daughter, I think we’re past that now,” Regina chuckles when Emma glares back. She wraps an arm around Emma’s shoulders and pulls her in._

_Emma relaxes her head on Regina’s shoulder and mumbles, “You’re not evil anymore, Regina. Don’t make me smack you.”_

_“Exactly. That’s my point. It’s been years since I’ve threatened your mom, or anyone for that matter. Why are you so worried?” Regina shakes her gently._

_“I don’t know. I guess I’m just nervous.”_

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

_“You’re deflecting. What’s the real reason?” Regina eases Emma off her shoulder and grabs her chin so she can look her in the eye. “Tell me, please.”_

_“Ughhh,” Emma grumbles. “You always see right through me, don’t you? I guess it’s just another reason we’re perfect for each other.” Regina curls her lip slightly but not enough to encourage the woman. She raises her eyebrows and silently encourages her to get on with it. “Okay fine! Once we tell them, mom will squeal in her usual cheery demeanor, she’ll clap incessantly, grab her wedding book for me that she pretends she hasn’t had since the moment she met me, and she’ll want to plan the whole thing. She’ll somehow make it about her and she won’t shut up, and I don’t know if I can handle it. Okay? I want you all to myself! There. Are you happy now?”_

_“Oh my gods, you’re so adorable.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_Regina smiles and leans forward so their noses are almost touching. She glances at Emma’s lips then back up to her eyes. “You’ll always have me, cariño. This is just one small dash in our very large timeline.” She finally captures her lips then pulls away, but Emma grabs her for one more._

_“I love you,” she mumbles into Regina’s lips._

_“I know.”_

_“Did you just quote Star Wars to me? To_ me?” _Emma squeals._

_Regina haughtily shrugs._

_“Wow. The things you do to me, woman.”_

_“I love you too, Emma. Now,” she plucks the mirror from the table and hands it to Emma, “Let’s get this over with.” Together, they work their magic until they see Snow looking back at them._

_“Emma!” Snow smiles. “I’ve missed you! You look so different.”_

_Emma frowns, “How so?”_

_“I don’t know, it’s like you’re glowing.” Emma and Regina look at each other and bite their lips to keep from laughing. Snow sees a blush creep up on her daughter’s face. “Emma? What’s going on? Who’s there?”_

_Emma shifts the mirror so Snow can see Regina too. “Hello, Snow.”_

_“Regina! I should’ve known,” she smirks._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Oh, come on. Emma left here like a bat out of hell to go find you. I’m not even the least bit surprised you’re there with her right now.”_

_“I’m sorry about that, by the way. I know I left you a message, but I probably should have at least said goodbye.”_

_“I get it, Emma. You had your reasons,” Snow smirks._

_Emma awkwardly clears her throat, “Mom, I-we have something to tell you. Is Dad there with you?”_

_“No, he’s on shift at the station right now. What’s up?”_

_Regina grabs Emma’s hand and intertwines their fingers. She squeezes her hand as a silent comfort. “Uh, Regina and I, we-we’re…how do I put this? I’m in love with Regina andwe’regettingmarried,” she rushes through._

_“What was that?” Snow wonders._

_“Regina and I are getting married,” she says slower this time. “Together. To each other.”_

_Snow’s mouth drops. Nothing comes out._

_It’s so silent you could hear a pin drop._

_“Close your mouth, dear. You’ll let flies in,” Regina teases. Snow quickly closes her mouth, but opens it again and a small tear falls. She smiles wide and says, “Oh honey, I’m so happy for you two.”_

_Emma blinks. Regina whispers to her fianceé, “Told you.”_

_“Wait. So, you’re not weird about this or anything?” Emma asks._

_“Emma, you’re not subtle at all. We all knew it would happen, we just didn’t think it would take this long,” Snow grins. “You look at Regina like she’s your whole world.”_

_“She is,” Emma blushes. Regina does too._

_“So, when’s the wedding?”_

_Emma laughs and leans into Regina, “I wasn’t exactly wrong either.” She looks back at her mom and says, “We haven’t planned anything yet, but we wanted you and Dad to be the first to know. Besides Henry, of course. And his wife. And kid.”_

_Regina rolls her eyes, affectionately, “It’ll probably be next year. We still have to plan and everything. My sister will want to be involved…Shit. Why didn’t I think about that until now?” She rubs her temple with her free hand. Emma kisses her on the cheek._

_“We’ll let you know, Mom. You don’t mind telling Dad for me, right?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Talk to you soon, Snow,” Regina replies._

_“Wait! I wanna help plan-_

_Regina cuts her off by waving her hand and ending the enchanted call. She turns to Emma and grins from ear to ear. “You’re welcome.” Emma grabs the brunette’s cheeks with one hand, squeezing so her lips are pursed. “I love you,” she pecks her on the lips._

_“Mhmmm,” Regina moans. “You’re not gonna love me when Zelena gets involved.”_

_“Ha! Over her dead body” Emma guffaws. “But, she’s your sister so I kind of have to love her too, by default. I’ll survive her antics. Plus, her kid is adorable, and if we’re being honest, she kinda set this whole thing into motion, anyway.”_

_“Good point,” Regina huffs. “Well, I suppose I better get this over with.” She waves her magic over the mirror and calls her sister._

_5 minutes later…._

_Henry comes racing into the parlor with his hands over his ears. “What’s with all the shrieking?”_

_Emma is copying Henry’s look. Regina is leaning back with her head against the back of the couch, clinging the mirror to her chest, while the other hand touches the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Zelena heard the good news and naturally screamed in excitement before she animatedly began talking the women’s ears off._

_“Your aunt is just being her usual insane self, kid.”_

_Henry hops over to the couch and sits between his moms. He grabs the mirror from Regina and waits until his aunt is finished talking, before she notices him. As they start to talk, Emma gives Regina a look from behind Henry and they bolt out of there before one of the other two can notice._

_“What would I do without Henry?” Regina asks as Emma leads her outside._

_“Well luckily you don’t need to worry about that. And you have me,” Emma twirls and dips Regina before planting a wet kiss upon her lips. Regina responds by reaching a hand forward to rest on the blonde’s cheek, and she leans into her kiss with a smile on her face. “Forever.”_

* * *

_A few months into the wedding planning, the two lovebirds are snuggled up together in front of the fire place, listening to music. They can’t figure out what songs to play at the wedding, and since there’s not exactly a DJ in this land, they decided to listen to what Emma has on her phone. Fortunately, when she rushed here four years ago she brought along her Bluetooth speaker, and a little thing called magic does wonders when there’s a lack of electricity._

_A new song starts playing and Emma’s eyes sparkle with delight. When the lyrics start, she looks at Regina and sings along. “You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you.”_

_Regina blushes and tilts her head to the side in adoration._

_“You’d be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much,” she cradles Regina’s face. “At long last, love has arrived. And I thank God I’m alive, you’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you.” Emma leans forward and presses their lips together. She stands up and pulls Regina with her._

_They sway back in forth._

_“Pardon the way that I stare, there’s nothin’ else to compare, the sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it’s real, you’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you,” Emma sings along, all the while gazing into Regina’s eyes._

_The song gets faster and jazzier. Emma lets go of Regina and throws her arms up and down, one at a time, and kicks her feet with the beat._

_When the song gets to the good part, Emma grabs her hands and jumps up and down and sings along with the chorus._

_“I love you, baby,” she uses one of her hands and forms a fist as a mic, while the other one reaches toward Regina dramatically. “And if it’s quite alright I need you, baby.”_

_Regina laughs while Emma dances around her, and caresses her arms. When the song finally ends, Emma comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. She leans to the side and peppers kisses along Regina’s neck until she giggles. “So, what’d you think?”_

_“I think you’re cute.”_

_“Is that all?”_

_“I love it. Maybe don’t dance like that, though,” Regina laughs._

_Emma gasps in fake shock, “However do you mean?”_

_Regina turns around in her embrace and wraps her arms around Emma’s neck. She rubs their noses together and says, “At least not in public.”_

_“Kiss me?”_

_And she does. Many times._

* * *

_Regina wanted to get married in September. However, Emma had other ideas._

_“We are_ not _getting married on Halloween,” Regina declares._

_“Aw Gina, why not?”_

_“Well for starters, it’s a holiday. Who gets married on a holiday? That’s ridiculous. Secondly, we want our wedding to be a celebration of love, not a celebration of getting spooked.”_

_Emma smirks, “You scared?”_

_“And lastly,” Regina clarifies, “It’ll be too cold.”_

_Emma walks forward and wraps her arms around Regina’s waist, pulling her in close. “While those things may be true, I have solutions for all of them. Wanna hear ‘em?” Regina grunts but eventually nods for her to speak. “Getting married on a holiday isn’t even that big of a deal, and this way we’ll remember it,” she snickers. “I promise I won’t let anyone scare you, and if it’s too cold I know of ways I can warm you up.”_

_Regina rolls her eyes, fondly._

_“Also, I’ve never told anyone this before, but it’s my favorite holiday. Because when I was in the foster system, it was a way for me to legally go door to door and ask for food. It might’ve not been healthy or anything, but I still got free food. Although, I guess now that I think about it, there were some houses that gave out granola bars or apples instead of candy.”_

_“I…I didn’t realize,” Regina falters._

_Emma shrugs, “How could you? It’s not like I talk about it.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“No worries,” Emma kisses her on the lips. “Let’s just sleep on it and we’ll decide later. We have time.” Regina smiles and nods, then hugs her tightly._

* * *

_That same year, on Halloween, they got married. Regina decided it wasn’t worth fighting over, and at the end she didn’t care when they got married. All that mattered was marrying Emma._

_Period._

_“Mom, it’s perfect,” Emma gushes. Snow had brought over a pant suit she made while back home. It was a simple black blazer, with silk hems, and black fitted pants. Figuring Emma would be more comfortable in this instead of a dress, she thought this could be her wedding gift._

_“I’m glad you like it.”_

_“Are you kidding me? I love it,” she brings her in for a hug. Snow pulls back and places her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “I bet Regina will love it too,” she winks._

_“Oh my God, Mom, stop,” Emma blushes. “But, speaking of Regina, have you checked on her yet? I would, but you know, can’t see the bride before the wedding and all.”_

_Snow laughs, “I think she’s with her sister and Ella. But I’ll definitely check on her when I get the chance.”_

_“Thanks, Mom,” she clears her throat. “Okay, now skedaddle, I need to get dressed. I’ll call you back when it’s time for you to do my hair,” she gently pushes her mom through the door and closes it._

_As soon as she walks back to her suit, the door knocks. “Mom, what is it now?” she mutters. She opens the door to find, “Lily? Oh my God!” she pulls her in for a hug, “I didn’t think you’d be here!”_

_They shuffle inside and Lily closes the door behind her. “Well, I couldn’t miss my best friend’s wedding now, could I?”_

_“You here by yourself?”_

_“No, my mom’s with me.”_

_“How’s everything going, by the way? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you guys,” Emma says, with regret._

_“It’s great, actually. She’s taught me a lot about being a dragon and in return I sort of help her with modern day stuff. You should’ve seen her face when she heard Bowie for the first time,” she laughs. “But all magical things aside, Regina, huh?”_

_“What about her?” Emma asks, skeptically._

_“I_ knew _you two had a thing going on,” she smirks. “She had you wrapped around her little finger when you found me that day.”_

_“Oh, hush,” she throws a combat boot at Lily. Lily ducks just in time for the boot to hit the door with a loud thud. “You’re not actually wearing those, right?” Emma shrugs. “Oh honey, no. Do you not know anything about fashion?”_

_“You know me, my wardrobe consists of leather jackets, flannel, jeans and combat boots. I think I’ve worn heels once in my life, and I nearly twisted my ankle.”_

_“Okay, well this is a special occasion, so here,” she takes off her own heel and holds it out for Emma. “Switch with me.”_

_“As cute as this moment is, I don’t need your shoes. I have magic, remember?” Emma smirks, and conjures a pair of black heels into her hand. “Ta-da!”_

_Lily raises her eyebrows, “Remarkable. Those’ll do.”_

_“Okay,” Emma puts them on without falling over once. “How do I look?” She walks forward in a cat-walk move, turns, and walks back from whence she came like she’s on the runway. She stops in her spot with hands on her hips, and a smoldering look on her face._

_“You look great, Emma. Regina is gonna love it,” she smirks. “But your hair still needs some work.”_

_“My mom’s helping me with that.”_

_“Nonsense. Have you_ met _your mom? She’ll make it look garish. No offense,” Lily grimaces._

_“None taken.”_

_“I’ll do it. If you don’t mind, that is.”_

_“Have at it!” Emma exclaims._

_“Sweet. Up or down?”_

_“What do you suggest?”_

_“I think a loose, low bun. I can tease it a bit too,” Lily pushes her toward the mirror and makes her sit. “Sound good?” Emma nods at her in the mirror and she gets to work._

_Across the castle Regina is getting a headache from her sister’s incessant babbling. She loves her to death, but sometimes-nay, most times-she can really be a pain in the ass. Right now, she’s sitting on the chaise in the corner while Regina gets dressed behind the folding screen. Ella luckily escaped while Zelena was in the middle of a rant about her dating life, and she hasn’t been back since._

_“Zelena!” Regina hisses. “Shut up for a minute and come zip me up, please.”_

_“As you wish,” Zelena does what she’s told and when her sister turns around to face her, she gasps. “Regina, you look amazing.” Unlike Emma, Regina is donning the traditional white dress. It’s a simple silk, long-sleeved, v-neck dress._

_“You think so?”_

_“Please, Emma will drool when she sees you.”_

_“That’s the goal,” Regina smirks. “By the way, where’s Mulan? Aren’t you two like a thing now?”_

_“She’s somewhere outside teaching Robyn how to sword fight, I’m sure,” she waves near the window. “Between you and me, she’s more of a bow and arrow kinda girl. But she likes to humor Mulan when she can.”_

_“How old is she now? She’s gotta be in her teens,” Regina jokes._

_“She’s eight. Getting more and more snarkier as the days go by,” Zelena rolls her eyes._

_“I wonder who she gets that from?” Regina snickers. Zelena is about to hit her with a witty remark, but there’s a knock on the door. “Who is it?”_

_“It’s Snow.”_

_Zelena opens the door and lets her inside._

_“Wow, Regina,” she grins. “You look wonderful. Emma is so lucky to have you.”_

_“I think it’s the other way around.”_

_“Nonsense. You’re both lucky,” tears start to fall against her cheeks as she grabs Regina’s hands. Regina timidly smiles and realizing what’s about to happen, she makes eye contact with Zelena who nods and leaves._

_She ushers Snow over to sit down. “I’m sorry, Regina.”_

_“What’re you sorry for?”_

_“I just-seeing you in a wedding dress. Again. I can’t help but think about how awful you must’ve felt the first time,” Snow sniffs. Regina swallows thickly and sighs. “And it was all my fault. Gods, I hate everything that happened. I know you and I already buried the hatchet, but I just need you to know how truly sorry I am and know that I love you, Regina.”_

_Regina looks up and wipes away a tear, careful not to smudge her makeup. “Snow, dear, I know. It was an awful time in my life and I felt dread every day, but it’s all in the past now. I can’t keep reliving everything that happened, or I’ll never be happy. What I did in return was unforgivable, but you still saw the good in me and forgave me, so if it’s up to me, I don’t care anymore. We’re family, and I love you.”_

_Snow sniffles and pulls Regina in for a hug._

_“And isn’t it funny, now I’m_ your _daughter,” Regina lets go and laughs. They stare at each other for a moment of contemplation, shake their heads and at the same time say, “No.”_

_“Yeah, not my finest moment. Forget I said that,” Regina squirms._

_Snow chortles and shakes her head, “You make my daughter happy,” she places her hand on Regina’s knee and squeezes. “I won’t forget that.” They share one last hug before Snow departs._

* * *

_The music starts and everyone takes a seat._

_Emma gets walked down the aisle first by her father. He gives her a peck on the cheek as he releases her, and he sits next to Snow and her brother, Neal. He’s so big now. Damn. What is he, twelve?_ she thinks. _He waves at her and she sneakily waves back._

_As she looks back down the aisle, it feels like the world stops spinning._

_The woman of her dreams is walking toward her, guided by their son._

_They stop in front of her, and Henry gives a kiss to both their cheeks before he joins his family._

_“Emma, you look-_

_“Regina, wow-_

_They speak over each other and blush out of nerves. The audience of family members and friends laugh._

_Emma grabs Regina’s hands and leans in to whisper in her ear, “I can’t take my eyes off you.” Regina chuckles through her nose and whispers back, “I love you, baby.”_

_The wedding officiant clears his throat, startling the women. They sheepishly back up, but continue holding hands. Emma nods for him to get started._

_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Regina Mills and Emma Swan in marriage,” he drones on for a while but honestly, the two women were too busy ogling each other to even listen. Until the vows, that is._

_Emma goes first._

_“Regina, the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in trouble. You’re a sight for sore eyes, that’s for sure,” a few snickers are heard from the crowd, and she continues, “I didn’t know what I was getting into when I step foot in Storybrooke, but I’m glad I did. You’ve changed me in ways no one else ever could. You remind me each day to treasure every moment, even the hard ones; life isn’t worth living without them. Seeing you in mama bear mode is something I’ll never get over. When you’re really focused on something too, you get this crinkle between your eyebrows. It’s adorable.”_

_At this point Emma is on the verge of tears, and Regina is way ahead of her, wiping her own away every five seconds._

_"I love when you speak Spanish to me. You’re clever and witty and snarky and you challenge me on a daily basis. You’re resilient and tough as shit and nothing gets by you, but you’re also sweet and gentle and melt into a puddle whenever you see a dog. Once again, adorable. I promise to be patient with you. I promise to always protect you from harm, to stand with you against your troubles and to look to you when I need protection. You’re a force to be reckoned with, babe, and I love you so much.”_

_She’s full on crying now. The officiant hands her a handkerchief, which she graciously accepts, and she wipes her eyes, thanking her lucky stars she wore waterproof mascara._

_Now it’s Regina’s turn._

_“Emma, I hated you right away,” she laughs, and so does everyone else, “But, beneath that steely exterior and no nonsense bitch mode I’m known for portraying, I never really hated you. If I’m being honest, I was quite taken aback with how you challenged me, and I couldn’t get enough. You went from being my enemy to being my best friend. You pulled me out of the darkness and I will be forever grateful for that. We both know how frustrated I can get at times, and I simply don’t like to make decisions. But if there is one decision in my life that I know is the right one, it’s to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

_Emma squeezes her hand in agreement._

_“You understand me, accept me, in a way no one else has, in a way that I believe no one else can. You taught me to enjoy the little things. You make me laugh like no one else. I promise to support you, to honor you and to love you unconditionally, even when we may disagree on something. And believe me, there will be plenty of arguments if our past is anything to go on,” she laughs through the tears. “I will always be your guiding light, a warming comfort in the cold, and a shoulder to lean on when life is too much to bear on your own. I can’t imagine where I would be without you, and I cannot wait to continue this crazy journey with you by my side. I love you, cariño, so much.”_

_They exchange rings._

_“Now that you, Regina Mills and Emma Swan, have promised to give yourselves to one another, to love each other through your sacred vows, and through the giving and receiving of these rings, I have the great honor and pleasure to now pronounce you married!” the officiant proceeds. “You may now seal your vows with a kiss.”_

_The two women step forward, forehead to forehead, and kiss._

_“It is now my great joy to be the first one to introduce Regina and Emma as the newly married couple!”_

_They join hands and walk down the aisle, laughing, as people throw flowers._

* * *

_The reception takes place outside, a few feet away from the ceremony._

_There’s a makeshift dance floor underneath a large, white tent. Candles sit atop every table along with flowers of nearly every kind. Zelena put everything together with magic before the ceremony, and Henry thinks it looks exactly like that scene from_ Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows: Part One. _Zelena had rolled her eyes at that and walked over to the bar._

_The music starts and it is time for the first dance._

_Emma and Regina are the only two on the dance floor, clinging to each other, foreheads touching. Hands on Regina’s waist and Emma’s neck, they sway._

It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me, Do I look all right?  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight

_“We’re really married,” Regina whispers._

_“I know,” Emma replies._

We go to a party and everyone turns to see

This beautiful lady that’s walking around with me

And then she asks me, Do you feel all right?

And I say, “Yes, I feel wonderful tonight

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you

_“I think this is my favorite song so far,” Regina smiles, widely._

_“One of my foster dads introduced me to Clapton,” Emma sighs, softly. “This one always stuck and I never knew why. But, I think I found my reason. Right here.”_

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

_When the song ends, they embrace with a kiss, and everyone cheers._

_David saunters over to the two newlyweds, and cuts in. “May I?” Emma laughs and hugs him, “She’s all yours, Dad.” She pats her wife on the ass and whispers, “Be good,” and walks to the bar._

_Regina grabs David’s hands and they start dancing before she asks, “Is this the part where you threaten me with bodily harm if I hurt your daughter? A little late for that, dontcha think?”_

_David laughs, “No, nothing of the sort. I wanted to personally welcome you to the family.”_

_“How charming,” she smirks and twirls. “But thank you, David. I’m sure this isn’t easy for you.”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“What?”_

_“Giving my daughter away was difficult, sure, but knowing she’s going home to you makes it all so much easier. I hated seeing her all grown up and not having had anything to do with it myself, but knowing her these past years has been special. You make her happy. Pretty sure she makes you happy too, otherwise we wouldn’t be here,” he chuckles. “So, Regina, I’d have to disagree with you; easiest decision ever made.”_

_Regina’s lip wobbles and her cheeks are wet with tears. She sniffles and hugs him tightly, “Thank you.” He rubs her back until she backs away and smiles._

_Zelena walks over after noticing the heartfelt conversation. “We’re getting you drunk, sis.”_

_Regina rolls her eyes and looks over her shoulder at David, while her sister drags her away, “Have a good rest of your night, David.”_

_When he’s alone, he walks over to Snow, who grins knowingly. “David, you’re such a good man.” She eyes Regina laughing her ass off with Zelena, while Emma sneaks up and hugs her from behind. “I haven’t seen her smile like that since Daniel.” David nods, “I didn’t know Daniel, but he must’ve been a great guy if that smile is anything to go by.”_

_“I think we did alright, David.”_

_._

_._

_._

_“Congratulations, Moms!” Henry exclaims._

_“Thank you, Henry,” Regina smiles. Emma gives him a quick hug as she says, “Thanks, kid.”_

_Lucy comes running up behind Henry, and she barrels into Regina’s legs. She runs her hands through dark curls and squats down so she’s at eye-level. “Hello, sweet girl,” she coos._

_Lucy lifts her arms moves her fingers to signal, “Up. Up.”_

_“Oh, come here ya goof,” Regina picks her up and settles her against her hip. She kisses her on the forehead. “You having fun?” Lucy nods. “Well that’s good to hear.”_

_“Nana?”_

_“Yes, cariño?”_

_“I love you!” she shouts. Regina laughs and bops her on the nose. “I love you, too my little princess.” Lucy reaches for Emma and shouts, “Dance! Dance!” Regina looks at Emma who takes the toddler from her arms._

_“Come on, girly,” Emma walks to the dance floor with Lucy. They dance together for a while, Emma tipping her backward and lightly tossing her in the air. Lucy giggles endlessly._

_Regina comes over and Lucy jumps back into her arms. She sways back in forth with Lucy on her hip for a slow song, and smiles as she yawns and rubs her eyes. “Oh, somebody’s getting sleepy.” Lucy’s head falls onto Regina’s chest. Emma watches in adoration and places a quick peck on her wife’s lips._

_._

_._

_._

_“Hey, Zelena, thank you,” Emma mumbles from beside Regina._

_“Whatever for?”_

_“For this,” she gestures around them. “And just in general. I’m glad this beautiful woman right here has someone like you in her life. You’re a great sister. I’ve never had a sibling before. Obviously, I have Neal now, but he’s so much younger than me, so I’ve never been close to anyone before in a familial way.”_

_“Is there a point to all this rambling?”_

_“I don’t really know how to say this, but I’m glad I get to call you my sister, too.”_

_“In-law,” Zelena finishes._

_“In-law,” Emma rolls her eyes._

_“I’m teasing. You’re just as much my sister as she is. Come here, you,” Zelena opens her arms, but Emma just stares suspiciously. Regina shoves her forward into Zelena’s arms and she hugs her and squeezes her until she can’t breathe._

_Emma holds her chest and wheezes once she’s free. “Good talk.” Regina saddles up beside her and leans into her side. “Is this how you feel with my mom?” she mumbles._

_Regina laughs, “Oh no, that’s one hundred percent worse. But, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”_

_“So sisters,” Zelena says, grabbing three shots from the bar, “Let’s celebrate, shall we?” They clink their glasses together, “Cheers!” and drink._

_._

_._

_._

_Five shots and two glasses of champagne later, Emma is three sheets to the wind. Regina knew her wife was a lightweight, but she didn’t realize it was this bad. She’s currently in the middle of the dance floor with none other than Zelena-of course-and she’s fairly certain what they consider dancing right now, is strictly just flailing._

_Zelena is wagging her butt around for all to see._

_Emma’s jacket is no longer buttoned, so now her bra and toned stomach is on display for everyone to see, as she pumps her fists in the air._

_Normally Regina wouldn’t mind, but it’s her wedding. There are kids here, for crying out loud. She walks over to Emma and pulls her forward by her jacket. She stumbles. “Hey, wifey,” she slurs._

_“Hey yourself,” she says, while buttoning up Emma’s jacket. “Having fun?”_

_“I am,” she giggles. “Come dance with us!”_

_“Maybe later. My feet hurt.”_

_“Oh no! Do you want me to rub them for you?” Emma asks sweetly._

_“No,” she laughs. “That’s quite alright.”_

_Zelena slides over and jumps onto Emma’s back. The blonde’s eyes go wide, but she grabs a hold of her legs before she falls. “Join us, Reggie!”_

_Regina rolls her eyes, “I think I’m good. Be careful with her,” she nods toward Emma. “I don’t want you breaking my wife on the first night of our marriage.”_

_“Oh relax, we’re just dancing.”_

_“Exactly,” Emma smiles and turns to walk away, but as soon as she does, she slips and falls. Taking Zelena down with her. Regina flinches and holds a hand to her temple. She pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head, “What did I just say?”_

_._

_._

_._

_Emma notices Zelena walking into the castle. She’s probably going to the bathroom or something,_ Emma thinks.

_As soon as she’s inside, Emma comes up with a plan, and she goes to hide behind some bushes._

_Five minutes later Zelena makes a reappearance. Right before she walks past the bushes Emma’s hiding in, Emma jumps out from behind and yells, “BOO!”_

_Zelena, like the witch she is, shrieks and falls flat on her ass before calling for her broom, and smacking Emma with it. Emma tumbles to the ground in a fit of laughter._

_._

_._

_._

_“I love your sister!” Emma drunkingly screams at Zelena, even though she’s right in front of her, holding her face._

_Zelena cries, “That’s so gay!”_

_“I know!” She pulls her in for a hug and they fall to the floor, sobbing._

_._

_._

_._

_“You two make quite the hot couple,” a sultry voice says from behind. Regina turns around and immediately smiles._

_“Mal!” she exclaims with a hug. “Thank you,” she releases her with a quick chuckle. “It’s good to see you. How’s life?”_

_“Can’t complain.”_

_“What’ve you been up to?”_

_“Believe it or not, I’ve recently opened up an apothecary shop in Boston,” Maleficent smirks when Regina doesn’t say anything. “I know, weird, right?”_

_“No, it’s not that. I’m just, I’m glad you’ve found something for yourself,” Regina grins, widely. “I’ll have to check it out next time I’m back in that world.” She frowns._

_“What is it?”_

_“Oh, nothing,” Regina shakes her head. “It’s just strange to think about going there again. I finally got used to living in this world again, to go back to a land without magic now seems insane.”_

_“You’re tellin’ me. Hopping back and forth is odd, to say the least. But, it’s nice to know you have people everywhere,” Mal replies._

_A smile blooms on Regina’s face, with that realization. “You’re right.”_

_“I’d love to have you visit sometime. We have quite a selection of various ingredients needed for new witches and old,” Mal winks. “It’s kitschy, but I’m making bank.”_

_“I might take you up on that offer,” Regina smirks._

_._

_._

_._

_“Mom, you_ have _to try this,” Emma shoves a chunk of cake into Snow’s mouth. Snow is taken aback and nearly chokes on the thing before she chews and replies, “Yeah, sweetie, that’s really good!” She looks over at her husband and gives him an incredulous head tilt._

_“Emma, why don’t you go get some water,” David suggests._

_“Nah, I’m good.”_

_._

_._

_._

_“Never let me drink again,” Emma mumbles later, head resting on Regina’s lap. They’re lounging on a bench near the party, but far away enough for their privacy. Regina strokes her side a few times then lands her hand on Emma’s hip, and squeezes. “Noted.”_

_“Your sister sure does know how to party.” Emma shifts so she’s on her back and can look up at her wife._

_“That she does,” Regina shakes her head and brings her hand up to Emma’s chest, so it’s resting just below her collarbone. She pats it a few times and says, “I should’ve warned you.”_

_“Nah, I had fun. I did get to scare the shit out of her, after all,” she laughs and lifts Regina’s hand and kisses her knuckles. “How about you? Did you have a good time?” Regina looks down at her while she plays with her fingers. “I had a lovely time.”_

_“I’m glad,” Emma smiles. “Hey, guess what?”_

_“What?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“You’re such a goon.”_

_“Do you love me?” Emma pouts._

_Regina chuckles, “Of course I do, my big baby,” she leans down and kisses her on the nose. Emma closes her eyes as Regina plays with her hair, now loose from all the dancing and flailing and general shenanigans. That doesn’t last long, however, because Emma suddenly sits up and jumps onto Regina’s lap, both legs resting on the bench. “Oof,” she grunts when Emma lands on her, “That hurt.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Emma replies as she wraps her arms around her neck. Regina responds by rubbing Emma’s back, then clasping her hands around her side. “That’s okay. Guess I’ll have to get used to you jumping on me all the time, huh?”_

_Emma cackles to the sky, then presses their foreheads together. “I guess so,” she says before kissing her._

_._

_._

_._

_Folks mingled and danced for hours that evening. Zelena was dancing and drinking until sunrise, much to Mulan’s chagrin, when she collapsed in the rose bushes. She’ll feel that tomorrow._

_Let the good times roll._

* * *

_They lived happily with each other and their little family for years. Things were bliss for a while. Until they weren’t._

**_4 YEARS LATER_ **

_Lucy comes stumbling out of room at the buttcrack of dawn. She runs into the kitchen yelling, “It’s my birthday!” However, the only other person awake is Emma. Currently nursing a cup of coffee before her morning run, she laughs. “Hey bug, keep it down. People are still sleeping.”_

_“But Grams, it’s my birthday. I can’t help it. Plus, we live in a castle, they won’t even hear me,” she charms a cheeky smile._

_“You’re so much like your dad,” she shakes her head. “Always giddy about_ something _.”_

_Lucy gets herself a glass of orange juice and takes a generous gulp. “Is that bad?”_

_“No, it’s cute,” she pinches her cheek. “How old are you now, anyway?”_

_“Eight!”_

_“Gosh, you’re getting so old,” Emma squeezes her in a hug until Lucy laughs and begs her to stop. “That’s a good age, though.”_

_“Yeah?” Lucy asks, looking up at her with wonder._

_“Oh yeah. That was around the time I got my first Rubiks Cube.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“It’s a game. A puzzle, to be exact. I know it sounds lame, but it distracted me for hours whenever I was lonely.”_

_“Sounds fun?”_

_Emma laughs at her granddaughter’s lack of enthusiasm. “I promise you, it’s fun.” Lucy shakes her head and replies, “Whatever you say, Grams.” Emma smirks and gets an idea, which Lucy barely notices before she belts out, “No!”_

_“What?” Emma feigns innocence._

_“Don’t do it.”_

_“Don’t do what?”_

_“Gram-_

_Before she could continue, Emma lunges forward and chases her around the kitchen, trying to tickle her. It takes a few minutes until Emma finally gets her and Lucy giggles endlessly. Emma stops and notices Lucy’s eyes shift like she’s trying to hide a smirk._

_“Lucy….” Emma eyes her suspiciously._

_Then, all of a sudden, Emma jumps and shrieks as she feels two fingers poke her sides. She turns around and sees her wife looking all too innocent. Playfully glaring at her, Emma puts her hands on her hips. “What are you doing up so early?”_

_“I was going to make Lucy’s Birthday cake.”_

_Emma turns back around to face Lucy, when Regina grabs her arms and holds them behind her back so she’s defenseless. “Now, Luce,” Regina says. Lucy reaches forward and tickles Emma, who falls to the floor in defeat. Her stomach aches from all the laughter._

_“Okay, okay. I give up!”_

_Lucy stops and Regina releases her grip, while Emma sighs and leans back into her wife. She reaches behind her and pats Regina on the cheek. “You’re a nuisance.”_

_“Oh really?”_

_“Yep,” Emma replies with an extra pop at the end._

_Regina wraps her arms around Emma’s torso. “Mhmm, but you love me.” She leans down and presses kisses against the area between her neck and shoulder, trying to get Emma to laugh again. “I do,” Emma chortles in reply._

_“Get a room, guys,” Lucy speaks up._

_They laugh and help each other off the floor with a slight bounce in their steps. “While this has been fun,” Emma points gestures around the room, “I gotta go for my run. Love you both.” She kisses Lucy on the crown of her head, then takes Regina’s hands and twirls her into a dip, where she plants a kiss on her lips. She brings her back up, the other woman laughing._

_“You’re such a goof,” Regina muses, then kisses her once more. “Go for your run, babe.” She playfully slaps her ass out the door._

_“So,” she looks at her granddaughter, “What do you say to helping me with the cake?”_

_Lucy’s face lights up, “Yes!”_

* * *

_“Thank you all for coming to celebrate the birthday of a special little girl,” Tiana smiles at Lucy. “And to remember how lucky we are to live in a time of peace and prosperity.”_

_“Thank you, Aunt Tiana. I mean-Queen, Tiana,” Lucy bows and Tiana chuckles. “Can I light the candles?”_

_“Oh no, that’s my job,” Regina intervenes with a grin plastered on her face. She walks to the table and flicks her wrist, lighting the candles with magic. “Now, make a wish.”_

_Lucy closes her eyes to blow out the candles, but an unseen force does it for her. She opens her eyes in confusion. A storm settles in above them at a drop of a hat, and the men draw their swords. There’s loud screeching in the air._

_“What the bloody hell is that?” Hook asks._

_Large flashes of lighting blind them and suddenly the witch, Gothel, appears next to the statue of Drizella._

_“Look at all this,” she says. “Cake, presents, family. Did you really think this would be a day of celebration?”_

_“Don’t try anything, luv,” Hook sneers. “There’s no way you can fight all of us alone.”_

_“Who says I’m alone?” One more flash and suddenly there are five hooded figures behind her and Drizella. They lift their arms, working their magic, and Drizella is finally free from her cemented prison._

_“That’s impossible,” Regina mutters. “Blood magic can’t be broken.”_

_“Not by any single person, but together this family can do anything. Come Drizella,” Gothel softly grasps her face, “The day is here, the prophecy shall be fulfilled. Your curse will be cast. The suffering shall begin.”_

_Ella holds Lucy at her side, weary and confused._

_Emma is pissed. She steps forward, ready to fight, but Regina takes her hand and stops her._

_Gothel puts an arm around Drizella as she stands up. Drizella smirks, darkly. Another rumble and flash and they’re gone._

* * *

_Soon after the big witch reveal, Emma and Regina go looking for help and answers. They make their way across the forest and walk upon a long, almost hidden, driveway. At the end is a wooden fence with an awning top, where a sign that reads “Emerald Acres Farm” and below it, “There’s No Place Like Home.”_

_They walk up to the entrance and rest their hands on the gate. While looking around, they notice a cauldron hanging over a fire pit, a wheelbarrow, and pig pen filled with hay and troughs of water. Regina smiles fondly, admiring the simplicity of it._

_Without warning, she feels a whoosh of air and then sees an arrow land right between her fingers, and then another. Emma grows concerned while Regina turns around, swiftly to see who shot at them. She quickly realizes who it is, and smiles wide with a light chuckle._

_“I’m impressed. You’re getting good.”_

_Robyn rushes over and smiles. “Aunt Regina, Emma. I’m so sorry, I thought you guys were intruders,” she hugs them both._

_“Well luckily she’s got her father’s aim,” Zelena waltzes up to the gate and unlocks it from behind. “Those were warning shots, weren’t they?”_

_“Yes, of course Mother, just warning shots.”_

_“Zelena, it is so good to see you,” Regina hugs her sister. “And Robyn? Y-you’re what, twenty-three now?”_

_“Twenty-five,” she snickers._

_Regina looks at Zelena, “She sure has grown up fast!”_

_“Not in our realm,” she replies._

_“Right, well, we’re not here to discuss timelines. Drizella’s free,” she winces. “And she’s trying to cast the curse. She was rescued by some creatures.”_

_Zelena sneers, “Let me guess, they look like shadows in cloaks but they scream like hyenas?”_

_“You know them?” Emma asks._

_“They’re not creatures, they’re witches. It’s a dark coven, and one that I was invited to join,” she reaches for something in her dress pocket, and holds up a coin with symbols on it. “This was dropped off on my porch yesterday. Have you seen it before?” Emma and Regina look at it closely. “It’s a symbol of the Coven of the Eight. When it comes to witches, they’re the worst of the worst.”_

_Robyn speaks up, “If they’re here, I have to warn-_

_“No, don’t worry,” Zelena interrupts. “Look, darling, we’ll warn everyone okay? We’ll protect our loved ones.” She looks at her sister and sister-in-law and smiles, “She’s got a case of young love.”_

_“Well then, all the more reason to get going,” Regina says. “Hook’s looking for Rumple, but well, you know how he is.” Zelena raises her eyebrows in agreement. “So I say, we fight witches with witches. Whaddya say?”_

_Zelena removes her apron and smirks, “Lemme get my wand.”_

_“Wait,” Emma crosses her arms. “You have a wand?”_

_“Of course, you buffoon.”_

_“I thought your thing was a broomstick?”_

_Zelena rolls her eyes, “I don’t have time to explain my ways, dear sister-in-law of mine.”_

_“How come you don’t have a wand?” she asks her wife. Regina shakes her head and scoffs, “Do I look like I need a wand?” Zelena looks slightly offended, but doesn’t say anything. Emma’s brows furrow in confusion, so Regina puts her arm around her shoulders and guides them to leave, Robyn and Zelena following. “Zelena just likes to be extra. She doesn’t actually need a wand.”_

_“I was trying to make a statement!” Zelena yells from behind. Regina turns her head to look back and roll her eyes, but keeps her arm around Emma. “You know she has a flair for the dramatic,” she whispers into her ear._

_“Hey! I heard that!”_

_Emma and Regina just giggle with each other and the group continues their mission._

* * *

_A few days go by and, after putting forth their best efforts, they still haven’t found any leads on the coven. Deciding it’s best they try and relax a little, to calm their nerves, Emma drags Regina outside for a romantic stroll._

_“Where are we going, Emma?” she asks as her wife pulls her hand, walking fast-paced ahead of her._

_“Patience, grasshopper, we’re almost there.”_

_Regina shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “Emma! Be careful, your dress is gonna get dirty!” Emma looks down and notices the bottom has traces of mud on it. She lifts her dress with her free hand with an exaggerated curtsy. “You hate dresses, though, so why are you even wearing it?”_

_“Who says I hate dresses?”_

_Regina glares at her._

_“Okay, fine. Yes. I hate dresses. However, it’s warm today, so I thought it’d be a nice change from my regular shirt and pants attire,” she shrugs, “Plus, I know you like me in this dress.” Emma smirks at her, then gasps with delight. “We’re here!”_

_Here is a wide open valley with grassy fields, a small creek, patches of wildflowers and willow trees swaying in the breeze. At the mouth is a small cottage perched on top of a hill, overlooking a waterfall. Regina’s mouth opens and forms an ‘o’ shape, and she gapes in awe. “Wow, Emma. It’s beautiful.”_

_“It really is,” Emma gazes at her wife, who looks at her with flushed cheeks. “How’d you find it?”_

_“I stumbled upon it on one of my morning runs a couple weeks ago. I can’t believe it’s been here this whole time and we’ve never known about it,” Emma sighs. “I asked Tiana if she knew anything, and she heard from a friend once who said it’s legend that only those who wield great power can see it.”_

_“Sounds ominous.”_

_“Right? Then again, lots of things from this land are ominous it seems,” Emma smirks. “Except you.” She kisses her on the cheek._

_“Once upon a time I was,” Regina smiles, mischievously._

_Emma squeezes her wife’s hand, “Race ya to the bottom!” and she takes off leaving Regina in the wind._

_“Emma!” she chuckles. “Wait!” She chases jogs after her and catches up to her just in time for Emma to turn her head. She’s moving slower now, but still fast enough for her hair to whip in the breeze. Emma laughs and holds out her hand. Suddenly, once a clear and beautiful day now turns violent, with storm clouds developing above. Regina reaches forward, but she’s too late._

_“EMMA!”_

_As soon as her hand brushes against Emma’s fingers, her wife falls back to the ground, "Regina!" and she disappears. She’s gone. Like she vanished into thin air._

_One moment she’s enjoying an afternoon with her wife._

_And the next she’s gone._

_“EMMA!” she flies forward on the ground where Emma had just been. She desperately pats the ground as if she’s somewhere below. “Where did you go?” She claws at the grass with such ferocity her fingers start to bleed. With great anguish, she lets out a loud sob and crumples, her head pressed to her knees. Her body wracks with forced cries. She cries and cries until she can’t breathe._

_And then she feels warm hands on her back. She whips her head back and sees, “Zelena?” she whimpers._

_Zelena gets down on her knees beside her and gently strokes her back. “What happened?”_

_“She’s gone. Emma’s gone,” she chokes._

_“How?”_

_“I don’t know,” she sniffs and wipes away the tears, “But I know_ who. _And she’s gonna pay.” She stands up with clear determination and a scowl that could burn down forests. Regina forms her hands into fists at her sides, “She’s going to pay.”_

* * *

_That night Regina and her sister managed to finally locate the coven. They’re situated at the top of some mountain surrounded by rocks, because of course they are,_ Regina thinks.

“ _Still working out those mommy issues, I see,” Regina smirks, as she walks up to the witches in question, Zelena in tow._

_Drizella growls internally._

_“I bet we can help with that,” she continues._

_“We pretty much invented that,” Zelena sneers._

_“Regina. Zelena. Sisters together again! Afraid that’s not gonna be enough,” Drizella says._

_“Oh, she’s not the only one I brought.”_

_Hook comes out of nowhere and puts his hook around Gothel’s throat. “Hello again, love.” Ella and Jack appear as well, both wielding swords around a witch’s neck, ready for their surrender. “Always a pleasure, Captain.”_

_“Oooh, a pirate, a princess, and Jack in the beanstalk. Oh, I will I_ ever _defeat you?” Drizella mocks._

_Regina reacts by magically throwing her across the coven’s symbol on the ground. She lands on her back with a grunt. “You want a witch fight?” Regina asks. “Happy to oblige,” she chokes her against a large stone with her magic, while Zelena summons the curse scroll out of her hand and into her own. She hands it to her sister._

_“But as you can see, you will not be casting this curse,” Regina growls._

_“I know,” Drizella gasps for air, “That’s why you’re going to cast it.”_

_“What?”_

_“Show her.”_

_“May I?” Gothel asks. Regina and Hook look at each other, questionably. She nods and he releases Gothel with a shove. Zelena looks around, confused and anxious, while Gothel walks to a figure under a cloak. She peels back the hood and reveals a blonde woman with a gag in her mouth, and eyes bloodshot._

_“Emma!” Regina lets go of her hold on Drizella and stalks over to her wife, who falls to the ground. She rushes forward and collapses to her knees at Emma’s side, losing all the composure she once had as Queen. Henry follows on her other side. He unties her bound hands while Regina stares down with pools of tears in her eyes._

_“What did you do to her?” she cries._

_“What witches do best,” Gothel says. “We poisoned her.”_

_Regina looks at her son with exasperation, then pulls forth her magic to try and save her wife, but to no avail. “It’s not working!”_

_“And it’s not going to,” Drizella replies. “As a matter of fact, the only thing that can, is a trip to a land without magic.”_

_“Don’t, do this, Drizella,” Regina pleads. “I can’t just-I can’t just cast a curse. It takes time, and…ingredients!”_

_“Eight. To be exact. And I have seven of them right here. The only one I’m missing,” Drizella sucks in air between her teeth, “The most important one and of course the hardest to find, is magic from a witch who crushed the heart of the thing she loves most. So, Regina, what’ll it be? My curse?”_

_Emma coughs._

_“Or her life?”_

_Regina takes Emma’s hand and closes her eyes, before more tears fall. “Regina?” Emma croaks. She opens her eyes. “I’m so, so sorry.” She cradles her head in her arms._

_“Mom, we have to do something,” Henry pleads._

_“There’s nothing you_ can _do,” Drizella speaks. “Except cast the curse.”_

_Everyone looks around with pain in their eyes. Emma coughs again, getting weaker and weaker by the moment. Regina stands up, “Fine, I’ll do it.” Emma gasps quietly, “No, no, no.” Zelena stops her sister with a hand on her arm, “Regina!”_

_“Zelena, move,” she warns._

_“This is not what she wants.”_

_Hook walks over and asks, “Wouldn’t you do it for Robyn? I would for Alice.” He notices Regina’s weary, distraught eyes. “Let her do it, Zelena.” She looks at her sister once more, lips wobbly, and releases her grip._

_“Alright,” Regina walks forward, “Let’s do this.”_

_Drizella and Gothel smirk in Regina’s defeat._

_She holds out her hand, “But know one thing: it is_ not, _over.” Regina closes her eyes to focus and slits the palm of her hand so blood spills out. She squeezes it into a fist and turns it over so the blood drips onto the symbol carved in stone. Henry whispers to Emma, “You’re okay.”_

_As soon as the blood falls, it magically trickles throughout the carved lines, and brings forth a wave of fiery magic. Drizella smiles widely with delight, while Gothel lifts her arms and revels in her glory. The wind picks up. The curse is set in motion._

_Regina and Zelena glare as the smoke encapsulates them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Lucy is four years old when the wedding takes place  
> 2\. Idk what a living room is called in a castle, so I’ve just been saying parlor  
> 3\. The song they danced to at their wedding is Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. It’s the song my parents danced to at their wedding. 
> 
> Regina's Wedding Dress:  
> 
> 
> Emma's Wedding Suit:  
> 
> 
> Regina's Hair:  
> 
> 
> Emma's Hair:  
> 


End file.
